Locked Togeather
by Concretegirl16
Summary: Im not good with summarys. But I put the full one inside. Brucas story.
1. Five Finger Discount

Locked Together

Five Finger Discount

Brooke stood looking over all the different items of clothing. She picked up a light blue halter with an embroidered flower pattern along the neck line. She looked around to see if anyone was paying attention to what she was up to. She slipped it off the hanger and shoved it into her bag. She took one more look around then left the store not wanting to linger for to long. She didn't really know why she was doing this. It's not like she needed too. Her dad was a rich business man, running and owning the local country club. But he never seemed to have time for her anymore. She decided it was because she wanted his attention. Realizing what she was doing Brooke took off to the Lady's room. Locking herself in a bathroom stall she just let herself cry. How could she do this? This wasn't her.

"Hello? Is someone in here?" A woman said entering the bathroom. Brooke must have been crying loudly because the woman heard her and was concerned.

"Yeah. Sorry I just needed to… um….be alone…for a while."

"You ok honey?"

"I'm afraid so." Brooke whispered to herself, thinking the woman wouldn't hear.

"What?"

"Oh…um… nothing. I'm fine. Thank you."

"Ok. Take care of yourself."

Take care of herself. Yeah she was pretty sure she knew how to do that. She has been taking care of herself for years now. Having a father that was never home kind of forced that on her. Tears were still rolling from her eyes. She was tired of feeling alone. Sure she had her friend Payton but she was too wrapped up in her Boyfriend Nathan to notice there was anything wrong with her. She hugged her legs up to her chest as she started to bawl again. Soon she found herself falling fast asleep. Little did she know that when she wakes up she will not be able to get out.

A/N Sorry it was so short. Im new at this. Give me time. I'll get there I promise. R&R please.


	2. Locking Up

Locking Up

Lucas stood waiting outside Mr. Matthews's office waiting for him to make his appearance. HE was nervous because it was his first day of work. Though this was his second job, his first being at Karen's Café, His boss was his mom so there wasn't much to worry about. Plus this was a night job. He had to work all through the night. He wasn't thrilled to be working as a janitor but he needed the money if he wanted to help his mom pay his way through collage.

Lucas no longer could play basketball because half way through last season he found out he had HCM. One of the only things his jerk of a father had given him in his life. So he wasn't going to get into collage on a scholarship for playing ball. After giving it some though he decided to go to school to study journalism. But in order to do that he had to earn the money. Just then he was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of voices coming up the hall way.

"Don't forget to fix the lose tile in the ceiling of Forever 21, we don't want it falling on someone and having a lawsuit on our hands now do we?" A short stout man, with slightly graying hair came walking around the corner with a taller, much thinner man at his side. The taller man looked to be a maintenance man from what Lucas could tell.

"Yes sir. I'll get right on it." All the shorter man did was grunt in response to the mans answer as he scurried off.

"Who might you be? And why are you standing outside my office?"

"I'm Lucas." He said looking at the man. After a few minutes and no answer Lucas went on. "Lucas Scott. You hired me for the janitor position last week. You told me to start today."

"Oh yeah. Right. Well then lets not waist anymore time. Step into my office please. I'm Mr. Matthew's. I will be your boss as long as you work here you will follow by my rules you got that?"

"Oh….um….yes sir."

"Good. So are you a slacker?"

"No, Atheist actually. Sorry nervous humor."

"Well it was a simple question. Are you lazy?"

"No. No sir I am not." Lucas said with the Scott smirk. Yet one other thing he had handed down from his father.

"That's good to hear. The last guy I hired was a bum. He didn't do anything right. I don't need guys like that on my staff. You understand?"

"Of cores sir."

"I want you to be sure you do your job at all cost. Got that?"

"Yes sir. Um…. About my uniform? Well it kind of smells and I was wondering if I will be getting a new one of my own anytime soon?"

"If you work out you can get yourself your own stinking uniform. Now you will start on the first floor in the main hall. Sweep and mop then polish every inch of the tile. Then you will enter each store and vacuum, dust and pick up all trash. After you finish with that you will clean the bottom floor restrooms and I mean even the toilets. I want to be able to eat off of them when your done do you hear me?"

"Yes sir"

"Then you move to the second floor and repeat the same routine. Get it?"

"Got it."

"Good. Now I will be leaving you to your work."

"Ah… wait your leaving?"

"I'm not here to baby-sit you, you don't need me. Just get the job done. Now I'll be turning off the lights so that it's only every other on lit up. "

"Wait no one told me I'd be alone here."

"I'm sure you'll do just fine."

"Don't I get my own set of keys or something?"

"No on gets their own set of keys on the first night. I mean no one. Have a good night son." He said as he walked out leaving Lucas standing in shock.

Finally Lucas went to the janitor's area and got all the things he would need out and headed off to do his work. This was going to be a long night. It took him over and hour to mop and sweep the entire floor on the bottom level, but he got it done. He took a quick rest before heading into the Men's room. He figured he do that one first sense they were usually the messier ones. HE scrubbed the toilets and then the sinks, then set to work mopping the floors. Soon he found himself in the lady's room. He was stunned just how much cleaner it was in there compared to the men's. He went to the first stall and scrubbed the toilet. Then the second. But when he hit the third he was stopped in his tracks. Sitting on the toilet sleeping was none other then Brooke Davis. Tree Hill highs head cheerleader and most popular girl in school. He was exactly her biggest fan but he did find himself very attracted to her. He wasn't sure what to do. Should he wake her? Of cores he should wake her, she shouldn't even be here. He slowly reached his hand out and shook her shoulder in attempts to wake her up.

Brooke slowly opened her eyes and was completely taken back by the sight in front of her. Was she dreaming? Why in the world was Lucas Scott standing within 10 feet of her? This couldn't be. But she soon realized this wasn't a dream.

"Oh my God. What the….?"

"Whoa whoa Brooke it's ok. You must have fallen asleep."

"Oh….ok….well I guess I should get going then." She got up and pushed passed him and started walking out. When she left the bathroom she again was taken back by what she saw. Soon she was once again joined by Lucas coming up from behind her.

"You're kind of stuck here for the night Brooke."

"What do you mean I'm stuck here for the night? You have got to be kidding me."

"I wish I was. God how I wish I was. But I'm not."

"What are you doing here anyway?" She said folding her arms across her chest and giving him a death glare.

"I kind of work here." After he said that Brooke let out an evil laugh.

"I forgot people like you have to take jobs like this just to make it by."

"Yes Brooke not all of us were raised spoiled little brats and have rich daddy's who buy us everything we want." He said getting angry with her already and it was only a few minutes into the night.

"Well if you work here shouldn't you have a key to let me out?"

"Again I wish. It's my first night so unfortunately I don't."

"Arg" Brooke was really starting to get anoid. What the heck was she suppose to do for the rest of the night. Things were not looking good. She did not want to be anywhere near Lucas. Despite the fact that he was very attractive, his attitude was nothing short of jackassish.

They gave each other a look that said stay away from me as they both headed off in different directions. Yep this was indeed going to be a very long night.


	3. Authors Notes

Locking Up A/N I promise very soon that you will find out whats wrong with Brooke. Plus there will be some Brucas action very soon. Keep reading. Hehe


	4. Change of Heart

Change of Heart

Lucas was busy cleaning all the department stores on the lower level, and for some odd reason he couldn't get Brooke out of his mind. He felt a little sorry for her. She looked like she had been crying and was in complete misery. He and Brooke never got along at school due to the fact that she liked to pick on him and his best friend Haley James. But at that moment he felt like maybe she needed him. He put his things down and went to find her. He figured she was probably over in the food court sitting down being as there weren't many places to go. What could she possibly have to be so upset about? He thought. The girl had everything she could possibly want. HE didn't see where she could be lacking in anything.

Just as he thought, there she was sitting in the food court staring at her hands. He saw her cheeks were tear stained. She obviously was crying again. He slowly walked over to her trying not to scare her. He sat down across from her and placed his own hands on the table. They sat in silence for a while before he heard her small voice speak up.

"What do you want Lucas?" Her voice was laced with sadness. She didn't bother to look at him.

"Brooke…" He sighed. He hadn't really thought about what he was going to say.

"Look we are going to be in here for a while so….I thought we could at least try to get along."

"What am I suppose to say? We've never said anything but mean things to each other. I don't know what kind of conversation we're supposed to have."

"Well….we could start by you telling me why you're crying."

"It's stupid. It's no big deal."

"Brooke, I know we're not friends, but I can be a real good listener. Give me a chance. I might surprise you." She looked up into his eyes and saw a genuine smile. It warmed her heart. Something about the way he was looking at her made her feel safe. In a way it even made her feel like he saw her for who she was, not the front she put up for all her friends at school.

"Luke, I know what you and your friends think of me. Brooke Davis, spoiled rich girl. Gets everything she wants."

"Well it's kind of true is it not?"

"I guess. It's just….I don't. Not really. Sure I can go shopping any time I want, or I can get daddy to buy me anything under the sun but…It's not what I want."

"Then what is it Brooke? What else is there you could possibly want that's got you so upset?"

"Him. My dad. He's never there Luke. He's always to busy for me or he's out of town working. I feel so alone. We use to be so happy." Tears were coming harder now. She couldn't believe she was saying this to Lucas Scott of all people. She never thought in her life she would talk to Lucas about something so personal. "He use to be such the family guy you know?"

"What happened?"

"It all changed when my mom died. I was only 12 years old when the doctors told us she had ovarian cancer. It was too late to do anything by the time the doctors figured out what was wrong with her. After she died, my dad just kind of shut down. Wrapped himself up in his work. Any time I needed something it was one of the maids or assistants that took me. I never see him anymore except when we're sitting down for dinner. Even then he doesn't act interested in the thing I try to talk to him about. Everyday I come home it's the same thing. I'm alone." She placed her head in her hands as the tears were flowing freely now. Lucas moved closer to her and rubbed her back with his hands.

"Wow. I guess you and I have more in common then we thought. We both have absentee dads. Brooke I had no idea. I'm so sorry you have to go through that. Isn't Payton there for you?"

"She knows about it. But she's so wrapped up in Nathan that she doesn't seem to really have time for me anymore."

"Right, Nathan. Brooke I think I should apologize to you."

"For what? It's not like it's you who caused all this."

"No but I haven't been as nice as I could have been. I just thought you were a spoiled brat and didn't care about other people's feelings. I had no idea you had the same problems the rest of us have."

"Lucas I don't treat you any better. I'm always finding ways to put you and your girlfriend down."

"Just so we're clear, Haley's not my girlfriend. We're just best friends. I've known her all my life."

"Oh. I just thought because…you know, you two are always together."

"It's ok. I'm sure a lot of people think that." They both shared in a laugh. Lucas was surprised. He was actually enjoying Brookes Company. He wondered if she was thinking the same. He saw her in a whole new light.

Brooke was starting to really enjoy herself. Maybe this night wasn't going to be so bad after all. Lucas was actually a really nice guy. She always thought he was cute but never took the time to get to know him. She wished she had now.

"So Ms. Davis I have a confession to make. You're not as bad as I thought you were."

"You too Mr. Scott. I'm glad I'm getting a chance to get to know you."

"So Beautiful, what shall we do? We are locked in the Promenade mall for the entire night, what can we possibly do to keep ourselves entertained?" His words shocked her. He just called her beautiful. No ones ever called her that before. Sure she's been called hot but never beautiful. Did he mean it? Nah, she was probably reading too much into it.

"Well, I could go for a good cheese burger right about now."

"Ah my specialty. Coming right up ma'me." She gave him a smile as he got up and headed over to the burger palace stand and flipped on the grill. She couldn't stop smile as she stared at him. This couldn't be happening. She was developing feelings for him.

Lucas was getting everything out to make them each a nice meal when he looked over at her. She was smiling at him. He had never seen her smile like that. She really was beautiful. How could he have missed her big heart hidden under all her meanness? He wasn't sure but he thought he was starting to feel something for her. It made him smile just looking back at her. The only thing he was sure about now was that he wanted to protect her and save her from her pain.

A/N I still learning. Let me know if you think I left anything out or anything I might want to add in. Next chapter has a little bit of a twist so keep reading please.


	5. Getting to Know You

Getting to Know You Better

Lucas had finished making them something to eat and was about to head back out and Join Brooke at the table, but was stopped in his tracks when he saw the look on Brookes face. Once again she was looking sad. But he also noticed that she was holding something light blue and staring at it. He could see she carried so much sadness in her heart. He didn't know her very well but it pained him to see her like this. He was so use to seeing her all perky and cheery. This was a side Lucas never thought he'd see in a million years. He smirked at her as he walked up to the table and handed her, a basket of food.

"A cheese burger with the works and fries for the lovely lady."

"Oh God, I'm starving. Thank you sooooo much."

"Anytime. So….what ya got there?" She looked up at him with complete shock. He saw her looking at the shirt she had shop lifted from the store earlier today.

"Oh. Um….." She didn't really know what to say. Could she tell him? He was treating her like a normal person for once, and she didn't want to spoil that. But this wasn't some thing she could explain off. "I ah sorta kinda took it from a store." She blurted out before giving it any further thought.

"What do you mean you took it? You mean you stole it?"

"Yeah. I thought that maybe it would get my dads attention if I got caught. But now thinking about it. I don't want to be caught. I don't want to be like this. God Lucas what am I going to do?"

"Brooke, its ok calm down. Did you forget I work here? We'll just put it back when I go to clean the store. It's no big deal." He looked at her and could tell she wasn't feeling better. He placed his hand on her shoulder and made her look at him. "Brooke. You are going to be ok. We'll fix this I promise."

She smiles at him and found herself feeling better by his words. For the first time in a long time she didn't feel alone. Someone was actually paying attention to her. Really paying attention. She decided she would change the subject and maybe get to know Lucas a little better.

"So Lucas what do you like to do besides the obvious witch is Basketball?"

"Well now let's see….I like to read a lot. That what you can always find me doing on my free time. I help my mom out at her café most days after school. What else? Oh yeah and I enjoy talking to pretty girls like you. How's that?" Brooke couldn't help but smile at him. Not once has anyone talked to her like this. She wasn't just a piece of meat to Lucas. It was like he was looking into her soul.

"Perfect." She said kind of shyly. Was it possible? Brooke Davis was getting nervous.

"What about you?" Lucas asked her in return.

"Oh um…. Well I like to design clothes in hopes that someday I can do something with my drawings. I sew and make a lot of clothes. I LOVE to shop. When ever I'm upset or anything I go shopping with friends. And of corse I love to cheer. Seeing as I'm head cheerleader and all." She said with a little laugh.

"You design clothes? Wow that's awesome Brooke. So this is something you want to pursue as a career?"

"Yeah it is. Its something I really enjoy."

"That's great Brooke. I'm trying to find something I enjoy doing now that Basketballs out of the question. I was thinking of something along the lines of literature."

"Really? Like what….you want to be a writer?"

"Maybe, or a teacher. I don't know. I just know that if I don't get back to work soon I won't be going." He said laughing.

"Oh yeah. Right. I'll clean this up and meet you up stairs. I might as well help sense I'm here."

"Ok. Great thanks Brooke."

"No problem Broody." She smiled at him and it almost melted his heart. He couldn't help thinking how attracted to her he was becoming.

"Broody?"

"It's my new nickname for you, because your always walking around brooding all the time." She again smiled at him and he couldn't help but smile back. HE gave her a small laugh before heading off up stairs.

Lucas wasted no time getting back to work. He really couldn't afford to lose this job. He knew he already screwed up by making the food but he was sure he cleaned the kitchen good enough to pretty much go unnoticed. He wanted to get to know her better. He hoped that they could become friends. Even though he thought he was starting to like her he would be happy just to be her friend and be there for her. It wasn't long before she joined him in the store.

"So…what can I help with?"

"Well you can take the Windex and some paper towels and wipe down the counters."

"Anything I can do that doesn't involve cleaning products?" She said raising her shoulders up and giving him an innocent smile.

"How about you just keep me company and tell me more about yourself."

"Now that I can do." They both laughed once again. "So what would you like to know?"

"Um… What's your favorite kind of music?"

"I don't know. I'm not picky when it comes to music. I guess anything but country is good."

"Well what's your favorite song?"

"Wow that's a hard one…hm… I guess I would have to say I really like the because of you by Kelly Clarkson."

"I don't think I know that one but I'll take your word for it."

"Haha… What's yours?"

"My favorite band is 3 doors down. MY favorite song is Here without you by of corse 3 doors down."

"I think I've heard that one."

"What about….your favorite color?"

"That's easy I love Red. It so sexy and is the color of passion. Not to mention I look hot wearing it." She winked at him witch made him let out a small chuckle.

"I would have to say mine is blue. No reason just like the color."

"Blues nice. Do you like watching movies?"

"Of corse who doesn't. ME and Haley have a movie night every Friday night. Though I think those will become fewer with my busy work schedule."

"Well what would you say to a movie night with me some times?"

"I would have to say, I'd like that very much."

They spent the rest of the night talking and flirting. They replaced the shirt Brooke had taken and found that they had a few things in common. Lucas made Brooke laugh a lot and she made him smile. They had a good time share story's about their friends and talked briefly about how they would act at school on Monday. Things were starting to look up for Brooke after all.


	6. New Company

New Company

A/N I would just like to thank you all for your reviews. Every time I read them it makes me want to write more. Like I said this is my first fanfic period, so I'm trying. Keep readying and reviewing.

Lucas and Brooke had finally finished the last store and decided just to sit and relax for a few. They walked over to one of the furniture stores and took a seat on one of the sofas up in front. Its hadn't taken them long to clean the upper floor so there was still plenty of time before the mall would be open again.

"Wow. This job sucks." Lucas said with a smile as he looked over at Brooke who was laughing at him.

"Well at least you had me to keep you company."

"True. To bad I can't have you here every night." HE winked at her witch in turn made Brooke blush. She gave him a small smile then attempted to change the subject.

"So… Where do you want to go to school?"

"Well when I was playing ball I wanted to go to Duke, so I guess now I want to go to NCU. They have a great literary program. How about you Ms. Runway?"

"NYU. No doubt in my mind. I've always wanted to go there. Plus it gets me away from here witch is great."

"NYU huh? That's cool. Brooke….Do I make you nervous?"

"No. why would you think that?"

"Its just a vibe I'm getting from you is all."

"Well maybe a little. Ok Yes you make me nervous. It's just….No ones ever talked to me like that before."

"Now I find that hard to believe. Guys are lined up around the block for you. You telling me not one of them have told you you're beautiful?"

"No they haven't. I mean I've been called hot and stuff like that but to them I'm just another piece of meat."

"Well that's just not right. You are beautiful."

"Thanks." She smiled at him and was about to tell him something when they heard another voice come from down the hall. They gave each other confused looks before they both go up to find out who it was. Lucas led the way so that he was between Brooke and who ever was now there.

"Come on man lets just get it and get out of here."

"Just give me a second would ya."

They soon realized there were two voices. Who were they and what did they want.

"It's that it? That's the one she wants? You got to be kidding me."

"Can I help you?" Lucas said catching their attention.

"What the Hell?"

"You're not supposed to be here." One of the guys said slowly walking towards Lucas who was pushing Brooke further behind him.

"No. I believe YOU are the ones who are not supposed to be here. I work here."

"Oh tough guy huh?" The man said almost in Lucas face.

"Look we don't want any trouble. Just take your friend and leave and I won't call the cops."

"I don't think you'll call the cops if we stayed." The man said pulling out a knife and showing it to Lucas. Brooke couldn't hold in the gasp that was itching to come out. The man looked at her and laughed. He made a quick move and grabbed her and held the knife to her neck. Making Brooke let out a small scream. Tears brimming her eyes she looked at Lucas and pleaded for his help with her eyes. "Now I think you'll do as I say or your little girlfriend here gets it." Finally the other guy spoke up.

"Whoa man. I didn't sign on to hurt anyone. Just let her go."

"Shut up Tim."

"Ok. Ok. What do you want me to do? What ever you want just don't hurt her ok?"

"Your boyfriends not as dumb as he looks." He whispered in Brooke's ear. "I want you to get me some rope and then tie up your girlfriend. Then I will do the same to you."

"I don't trust you alone with her."

"Oh don't worry. I won't hurt the pretty lady. Not as long as you do what I tell you."

"Please Lucas just do what he asks." Brooke said tears streaming down her face. It broke Lucas' heart. She's gone through enough. She didn't need this. But he was proud of her for being so strong.

"Ok. Just please don't hurt her."

Lucas went off to find something to tie them up with. He was trying to think of a way to reverse their roles. He was so scared for Brooke that he couldn't think strait.

Mean while the man was still holding Brooke with the knife to her neck. She was terrified. She didn't know how she was going to get out of this. She didn't try to escape because she was two afraid he would hurt her. Then she felt him breath in her hair.

"Mmmmm. You smell good. Maybe I won't have you tied up so soon. I might have a use for you." He said as he let out an evil laugh. Causing Brooke to sob even harder. This was a nightmare. This couldn't be happening. This night went from being one of the best she can remember the worse.

"Oh don't worry doll. It won't hurt. Too much." The guy turned her around and forced his lips onto hers. His hands were just starting to skim the bottom of her shirt when Lucas came back.

"Get your hands off her."

"Why should I do that?"

"If you value your life. Then take your hands off now." The man removed his hands but bent in to whisper in her ear.

"I'll get back to you later." He gave her an evil smile. Then he turned his attention to Lucas. "Now do as you were told." He said before walking back to the store they were getting ready to rob. It was Alexander's jewelry. Lucas started Tie Brookes hands behind her back and whispered in her ear.

"Don't worry Brooke I'm going to get you out of this. I won't let them hurt you." Brooke gave him a weak smile. She wanted to believe him but she was scared out of her mind.

Lucas finished with Brooke and then was tied up himself. His mind was working a thousand miles a minute. He had to find a way out of this. These guys couldn't get away with this. He couldn't let them get to Brooke. He turned his head to the side so he could talk to Brooke. He spoke at a whisper so they wouldn't be heard.

"Brooke you got any ideas on how we can get out of this?"

"I was thinking….the one guy is weak. He'll be easy. But the other guy is tough. But I might be able to use his attraction to me to our advantage."

"Brooke no. It's too dangerous. I won't let you do that."

"Lucas, I have to. If I can make him believe I want him I can get the knife from him. Lucas it's our only chance. Please trust me. I'll be fine."

"If you think you can do it then I'm ok with it. Just please. Be careful. I want you back in one piece. So what's the plan?"

Brooke told Lucas what she was thinking and he added his input here and there. It was a good plan he had to admit. He just hoped shed be ok. He was worried about her. But he knew shed be ok as long as the plan worked.

A/N sorry it was short. But next chapter you find out the plan and what happens to the two men. Plus who is the second guy. We already know one is Time. Oh and just so you know. They don't know Tim or the other guy. They never went to Tree Hill High. Please review.


	7. Turning the Tables

Turning the Tables

Lucas and Brooke were watching the two men argue out front of the store. For some reason the guy whose name they didn't know yet was getting very angry with Tim.

"No Dim. This has to go down perfectly. We can't do all this just to get caught in the end. The glass is unbreakable. We need to find a Key of some sort."

"Why don't we just give up on everything? I mean they have seen us and they might talk."

"Shut up Dim. Did you really think I'd let that happen. Now just keep your stupid trap shut and let me think."

"But Chris I think it's a bad idea."

"I didn't pay you to think you idiot. I pay you to help me get the damn ring."

Chris? Now they knew both their names. Lucas couldn't help but think how stupid both these guys were. If you're going to try and rob a store you would think they would have had it all planned out ahead of time. Just then he saw Chris looking their way. More specifically at Brooke.

"You." He pointed at her. "You come with me." He said as he walked over to her and pulled her up to her feet. "You're going to help me find a key of some sort to open that counter." Lucas was about to protest but he saw Brooke cast him a glance and knew she wanted him to keep quiet.

"Don't worry Lucas I'll be fine." She gave him a small smile then turned the best she could to face Chris. "What do you need me to do?"

"Smart girl. We're going into the back room to see if we can find anything. Wait no sorry not we. You. You see if you do it then there will be no finger prints to point back to me. You will be the one who looks guilty. Tim watched him. Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." He grabbed Brooke arm and pulled her behind him into the store. Soon they were out of sight. Lucas looked up at Tim from where he was sitting. Now was his chance.

"Man why do you let him talk to you like that?"

"Chris isn't so bad. He just wants things to work out. Its all for the best."

"No its not. This is your job too. Shouldn't you have some say in it?"

"I guess. But he knows what he's doing."

"Doesn't look like it to me. Look Tim you can still get out of this. You seem like you are a decent guy. You can turn your self over and tell them about Chris and you can get off with probation or community service. Think about it."

"I don't know. Just stop talking to me. I need to think." Tim said as he placed his head in his hands. Lucas' words were ringing through his head. He didn't want to get in trouble. He knew things were going badly but Chris wouldn't see it. He didn't know what he was going to do.

"Hey uh…Tim. I know you want me to be quiet. But I really need to go to the bathroom. You think you can untie me and let me go? To the bathroom I mean." Time looked at him then nodded his head.

"I'll untie you but I am going with you."

"Fine by me." Tim was untying Lucas' hands and then moved to his feet. Now was his chance. He picked up the rope then tackled Tim. This was east seeing as Lucas was a bit bigger then Tim. He successfully tied Tim up.

Mean while in the back room Brooke was busy looking for anything that could open the counter. Chris had untied her but was keeping a close eye on her.

"So what is it exactly you guys are after?"

"That's none of your business. Just shut up and keep looking."

Brooke looked up and him and smiled. She knew he wanted her and she planned to use it to her advantage. She walked closer to him a spoke in a voice that could make any guy weak in the knees.

"Oh come on. I won't tell. I promise." She wiggled her way between his legs and was leaning very close to his ear. "What are you afraid of?" She could tell it was working because his hand went up to her waist and pulled her closer to him. He whispered back in her ear.

"I'm not afraid. I just don't trust you." She pulled away slightly and looked him in the eyes. She could see the lust burning in his eyes.

"You know I think it's kind of sexy how you take control of everything. It turns me on a little." She said licking her lips. HE pulled her to him and crashed his lips to hers. Brooke wasted no time and quickly grabbed the rope sitting ton the desk he was leaning against. She kissed him back with made her want to vomit. She draped it over her arm careful not to let him notice. She grabbed his hands from around her waist and pushed them behind him. She slowly climbed on his lap and then made her move. Before he could react she had his hands tied. She jumped off his lap and backed away with the other rope in her hands. HE jumped to come after her but tripped over something on the floor. She rushed over and tied his feet. Just then Lucas walked in dragging Tim behind him. He looked at Brooke and gave her a smile.

"Good job Ms. Davis."

"Why thank you Mr. Scott." She said as she playfully gave a small curtsey.

"Now who wants to tell me what it is you guys are after and why?"

"I'm not telling you a thing. Scott." He said mocking the way Brooke had used his name. Lucas looked over at Tim.

"NOW's your chance Tim. Tell me everything and I'll make sure you get off easy. I promise."

"Don't listen to him Dim. He wont do crap for you."

"It was all Dans Idea. Deb said she wanted this ring and Dan didn't want to pay what they were asking. So he hired us to do his dirt work."

"Wait Dan. As in Dan Scott. AS in Lucas' dad?"

"He's the one."

Lucas couldn't believe what he had just heard. HE knew Dan was a bad guy but he didn't think he would sink this low. How was he supposed to turn in his own father? Sure Dan was never there for him but he couldn't change the fact that he was still his father.

"Lucas are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine." He turned around and walked out. Brooke followed him shutting the door behind her. She could hear Chris going off on Tim from behind the door. She walked out and found Lucas sitting on the bench with his head in his hands. She placed a hand on his back to try and offer some comfort.

"Lucas don't worry. It'll be fine. We'll figure this out." He looked up at her and just the sight of her made him smile. She was so sweet. He never thought He would look at Brooke this way. He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

"Thanks Brooke. I know it'll be ok." HE got up and walked away. He needed time alone. Brooke sat stunned. She reached up and touched where his lips had grazed her cheek. Her heart was pounding. What was happening to her?

A/N Well here it is. Be honest. If you think I should add anything or if you didn't like something let me know. Thanks guys.


	8. AN

A/N Sorry guys. I have to go away for the weekend but I promise I will add a new chapter as soon as I get back. Thanks for all your reviews. It makes me want to write more and more. I should be back Sunday night so count on a post then.


	9. Revelations

Revelations

Lucas sat outside the Discovery store feeling less the thrilled about what he had just learned. He had his arms across his knees and his head leaning against the wall. Part of him really didn't care what would happen to Dan should he call the cops. The other part of him did. His mind was going crazy with thoughts. He had no clue what he was going to do. HE closed his eyes and tried to drive it all from his mind. But all he could see when he did was Dan with that evil smirk on his face laughing because once again he got away with breaking the law. HE heard someone walking up to him. He knew it could only be Brooke. He opened his eyes and looked over in her direction.

"Hey." She said giving him a small smile.

"Hey." He could manage to return her smile. He just looked at her through sad eyes.

"Lucas you can't let him get to you. He's not worth it. You and I both know that."

"I know. It's just…..I hate him, but at the same time this small part of me cares for him. He's my father. I can't just turn him in."

"Well….maybe the cops won't believe those guys. Maybe they won't say anything."

"Yeah maybe. But maybes not good enough. I need to make sure that if they find out about Dan this doesn't come back to me or you. I don't know what Dan would do if he knew who turned him in."

"Wait what are you more afraid of? Feeling bad about turning him in or what he would do if he knew?"

"I'll take number two for my answer."

"Lucas you can submit your name as anonymous. He doesn't need to know."

"I just need to think about it. I know I have to do something but…I just don't know if I can."

"I'm here for you Luke. You can trust me."

"I know I can Brooke. You're a great girl you know that?"

"Of corse. I'm Brooke Davis." She says with a smile and a nudge at his shoulder. He gave her a laugh. She made him feel better about everything just by being there. He was becoming more and more confused by the minute. She was making her way into his heart and he couldn't stop her. What was more confusing was he didn't want to.

"Brooke?"

"Hmmm?"

"Thank you."

"Anytime Luke."

They sat in silence for a while thinking about the days events. Both wanting to express how the other was feeling but knowing there were more important things to take care of. Then it hit her.

"Oh my God. Lucas?"

"What?" He said looking concerned by her sudden break in silence.

"You don't have to be the one to turn them in. We keep them in check until your boss gets here. Tell him what happened and let him handle it. Then it won't come back on you or me."

"Your right. Wow pretty and smart. You sure you're a dream come true?"

"What are you talking about? I'm ever guys dream come true. Duh." They both laughed. Then out of no where Lucas grabbed her face very gently and pulled her lips to his. She tasted so good to him. She found herself returning the kiss. She had been wanting to do it for a while now but wasn't sure how he was feeling. She parted her lips to give him more access. He in turn slipped his tongue between her lips. They were really getting into the moment when Brooke pulled away.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have….I'm sorry." He said looking away.

"No Luke please don't be sorry. I wanted to. I just. Do you think we're moving to fast?"

"What?"

"I mean to be honest Luke I really like you. I haven't really liked a guy in a long time. I don't want to screw up."

"Brooke. I can't stop thinking about you. I find myself looking at you and just smiling. You're beautiful on the inside and out. I don't know why but I just had to kiss you in that moment. It felt right."

"I know. I felt it too. It's just….I don't want to rush into anything. I want us to get to know each other better. Maybe go on a few dates before we become anything." She couldn't believe she had just said that. What if he didn't want to become anything? What if he only wanted what every other guy wanted? Lucas could tell she was beating herself up over what she said so he pulled her face so she was looking at him. He placed a small kiss on her lips and smiled.

"Brooke if that's what you want then its fine with me. I do want to see where this could go. I really like you too."

Brooke smiled at him and then threw her arms around his neck. They share in a hug for a long time before part from each other.

"So with that being said what do you say to going out on a date with me next Friday night?" He said placing his forehead to hers and giving her a small smile that looked to her like it was a smile only ever meant for her.

"I'd think I would have to say you've got your self a date Lucas Scott." They gave each other one more small kiss on the lips and just sat in silence once again thinking about the other one and smiling.

A/N Ok I'm sorry for the short chapter but I just wanted short filler about the both of them. What do you think?


	10. Watching the Sunrise

Watching the Sunrise

Lucas and Brooke were once again sitting on a sofa in the furniture store talking when Brooke noticed the time. It was going on 5:00 in the morning. They had stayed up the whole time just talking. She had never done that with anyone. By the time 5 rolled around she was rushing the guy out the door. But with Luke things were different. They could talk about anything and everything. She felt safe with him. She didn't know why but he just made her feel like she was so much more then the hot cheerleader. He saw into her soul.

"Luke the sun should be coming up now. You want to go watch it?"

"I'd like that. I know just the place."

He took her by the hand and intertwined their fingers together. He led her to the very back of the mall to a door that said roof. He opened it and she followed him in. They found when they go up there that there were two chairs.

"I guess people come up here when they take their breaks." He gave her a small smile and led her to a chair. He waited for her to sit down before taking his own seat.

"Oh Lucas. It's beautiful."

They could see over the whole town. The sun was just peeking over the hill tops and letting a beam off light shine down on the streets below. There were a few cars moving but other then that the town was completely quiet.

"Yes it is." He was surprise at how much the sight made him smile. He looked over at Brooke who's face was being lit by the beam of light. She looked amazing. "The light looks beautiful shining on your face like that."

"Lucas I want to thank you."

"For what?"

"Listening. If felt really good to have someone to talk to."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Well my boss will be here soon and it'll be time for us to leave. So I was wondering….What happens next?"

"What happens next is we go on a date and see where it takes us." She said wrapping one of her arms around his waist.

"Yeah but how do we act at school?"

"Just like we are now. I'm not going to hide this. I want this. So I'm going to let everyone know."

Lucas smiled down at her placed a kiss on her forehead. If that's what she wanted then that's what he was going to give her. HE saw no reason in hiding it either. Sure it was going to upset his best friend Haley but he knew she would get over it once she saw how happy he was.

"Well there's one more thing we haven't talked about."

"What's that?" Lucas said looking at her once again.

"How am I going to get out of here without being noticed?"

"I already thought of that. You're going to hide in the ladies room again but keep an eye out and when I walk by with my boss to take him to the jewelry store to show him those guys you can walk out the door and meet me by my car. Well my moms car actually." He said with a shy smile.

"That sound like a good plan." They both turned their attention back to the sun rising over Tree Hill.

Soon they found themselves saying goodbye until after his boss arrived. They gave each other a hug and Brooke went off to the restroom while Lucas went to putting all his cleaning things away. It wasn't long that Luke had to wait before his Boss showed up.

"Good morning Mr. Matthews."

"What's so good about it?"

"Well you're going to be very happy when you see what I have to show you."

"What are you talking about?"

"Will you follow me please?"

He grunted his yes and followed Luke out of the main office. Soon they were standing inside Alexander's Jewelers. Mean while Brooke was walking out of the mall. She realized she didn't know what kind of car Lucas drove but there were only two there so she guessed it was the black Pontiac.

"Ok sir let me tell you what happened before I open this door. Last night while I was cleaning, two men tried to break into this store. I'm not real clear on what they were trying to take but I managed to trick them both and get them tied up. I figured you can handle the rest." Lucas then opened the door to find two men asleep on the floor.

"Well….I don't know what to say Mr. Scott. I guess thank you for stopping these guys. You got yourself a spot here for as long as you need. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Just make sure these guys are taken care of and if you don't mind. I'd really like to go home."

"Of corse. Please don't let me stop you."

"Thank you Mr. Matthews. I'll see you next weekend."

Lucas walked out of the store and saw Brooke leaning against his car. He walked up to her and just stood in front of her for a moment.

"So….How did it go?"

"Everything is going to be just fine. So you ready to go home?"

"Yeah. I think so." She got in his car and they drove home.

A/N Next chapter will take place at school. So what do you think?


	11. Monday Morning Feels so Right

Monday Morning Feels So Right

It was now Monday morning and Lucas was pulling into the school parking lot. HE took one look at himself in the mirror and took a deep breath. It was time to face the music. He wasn't going to let anyone get in the way of him and Brooke. He had not seen her since Sunday morning when he dropped her off and he couldn't get her out of his mind. He even avoided his Friend Haley. But now school was here and there was no hiding. He got out of his Car and was soon joined by Haley James.

"Hey Lucas. I haven't seen you all weekend where you been?"

"Oh it was my new job. Sorry Hales. I just got to busy."

"Oh no big deal was just wondering where you were."

Once they walked in the doors he spotted her. She looked over at him and started walking towards him. He had a smile plastered on his face as well as she. They stopped just a few inches apart from each other. Haley was looking at them confussed.

"Hey there pretty girl. I missed you."

"Hey you. I missed you too."

They all stood in silence for a few minutes. Haley looking back and forth between them and Brooke and Lucas never tearing there eyes away from each other.

"Hello? Whats going on here?" Haley said speaking what was on everyones mind.

"So are you just going to stare at me all day or are you going to kiss me?" Brooke said with her biggest smile. Her dimples showing witch made Lucas' heart melt. He laughed at her and pulled her up to him and placed a very gentle kiss on her lips. At that moment it was just them. There was no one around giving them strange looks. No one to say anything about them. It was just them lost in a kiss.

"Again I'll state What the Hell is going on?"

They pulled apart and realized all the people looking at them wanting to know when this had happened.

"Oh um Hales…Brooke and I….well we are kind of dateing. Well not exactly yet. We want to see how things go."

"Well Kissing each other in front of the whole school doesn't look like your taking it slow."

"Yeah I guess you're right." He said looking again into Brookes eyes. His hand came up to her cheek and he ran his thumb in circles close to her lips.

The bell rang and it was time to go their separate ways. Brooke had class with Payton so she knew that she would have a lot of questions and Lucas had class with Haley, Nathan, and Jake.

"Well I guess I'll see you later." He said in a dreamy voice.

"I cant wait." She said in return as they gave each other one last small kiss and headed off to class.

"Brooke Davis….what the hell was that all about?"

"What?"

"Don't play innocent with me little missy. You know what I'm talking about."

"What Lucas?"

"Uh Yeah."

"Oh yeah we're dating now."

"No I thought we just kissed random enemys of ours. When did this happen?"

"Well….I was having problems with my dad again so I went shopping as I always did. Well I kind of fell asleep in the Ladies room and got locked in there. Lucas works there as the janitor and we spent the night talking and one thing led to another."

"Wow. I just….Lucas?"

"Yes Lucas. As in Lucas Scott. He's not like everyone thinks of him. He nice and…he's what I want."

"Ok but…Nathan's going to freak out. You know that right?"

"Yeah but. I don't care. Its not about all that popularity stuff. He sees me. I mean really sees me. Nathan might hate me when he finds out but he'll just have to get over it. And besides its not like Nathan and I were ever that close."

"Well if this is what you want then….I support you. It's going to be intresting around here for a while. But it'll be nice to get to know him. I always thought he was a good guy."

"Thank you Payt. So where is Hotshot Basketball player anyway?"

"I don't know. We broke up over the weekend."

"WHAT? And your getting on me about my love life? What happened?"

"I kind of cheated on him. But he cheated on me too. He just wont tell me who with."

"You told him?"

"Yeah I did."

"Well….who is it?"

"Jake. We have been hanging out and well….we really like each other. But Nathan and I are still friends. It was something we both wanted."

"So you have no idea who he was cheating with?"

"Nope and I don't really care. But my news isn't as big as yours. Lucas Scoot. Wow. That I never saw coming."

"Yeah me neither."

Lucas' POV.

"Ok Scott spill it."

"Its nothing Hales. Can we talk about this later?"

"NO. We can not talk about this later. When did this happen?"

"This weekend. We got locked together at the Pramanade and we got to know each other."

"But Brooke Davis Lucas? Come on. WE hate her."

"Not anymore. Shes not what you think Haley."

"Ok lets say shes not. Shes still the last person I thought I'd ever see you with."

"I really like her Hales. Can you just be happy for me?"

Fine." She says with a sigh. "But if she hurts you I ripping her head off."

"Deal." He said smiling at her.

Things were really going to change around here.


	12. Classes

Classes

First period had just ended and everyone was heading off to their next class. Brooke and Lucas had 2nd together so they met up half way and walked to class together. Payton had free period so she went and hung out in the library. Haley had tutoring so she headed off alone.

Brooke and Lucas' point of view:

"So how did Haley take it?" Brooke said biting her lower lip. She was afraid of that Haley wouldn't be happy and Lucas would break up with her.

"She said if I'm happy she's happy. It's going to take some time before she lightens up towards you but it's all going to be fine. What about Payton?"

"She was happy. She said she's always had an interest in getting to know you. But I don't think its Payton or Haley we have to worry about. Nathan doesn't know yet. He's going to freak out. But I don't care. I'm happy."

"I can handle Nathan trust me. I'm not worried about it. As long as I have you pretty girl."

"That's what I needed to hear." She smiles at him and puts her forehead against his. They look into each others eyes and knew that things were going to work out. Everyone was giving them questioning glares. Just then Brooke's enemy Rachel walked into the class. She saw Lucas and Brooke all comfy together and got jealous. She always had a thing for Lucas. She found herself getting very mad at what was going on right in front of her eyes. This could not be happening. Brooke and Lucas. She was going to let that little Brat get away with this. She was going to try and steal Lucas. She walked over and sat down on the other side of Lucas.

"Hi Luke." HE didn't respond. He was too wrapped up in Brooke to hear anything that was going on. "Hello?"

"Oh hey Rachel." HE smiles at her then turned his attention back to Brooke. She had to think of something and fast.

Haley's POV:

Haley was sitting in the tutoring center working a few papers that needed to be graded. She was caught up in her thoughts of Lucas and Brooke. Sure she was glad he was happy but she was just so surprised by the latest news. Maybe Brooke wasn't so bad. She knew Lucas and he wouldn't go for a spoiled Brat not in a million years. She decided that maybe she would give Brooke a chance and get to know her. She saw no harm in giving it a chance. She was so caught up in her thoughts she didn't hear someone come up behind her.

"Hey You." A soft deep voice came from behind her. HE wrapped his arms around her from behind and gave her neck a little nuzzle.

"Hey. Where were you this morning?"

"I woke up late. I missed you." He lowered his head and turned hers to face him and placed a gentle kiss on her lips."

"Mmmmm. Now that I missed." They kissed some more then pulled apart and he sat across from her.

"Sorry I didn't call last night but you know how it is at my house."

"It's ok Nate. I'm not going to hold it against you. So did you hear about Brooke and Lucas?"

"What about em?"

"Well apparently they are dating."

"WHAT?"

Brooke and Lucas:

Brooke and Lucas were sitting doing their work together and every once in a while he would reach over and rub her leg or stroke her arm. She would shoot him a flirtatious look or give his leg a playful nudge with her own leg. Lucas then past her a little note.

"Hey Pretty Girl. What are you thinking about?" She smiled at how cute he was being. It was almost like he was shy at times. She loved how different he was then any other guys she'd ever been with. She scribbled something down and past it back. He opened it a read its contents.

"You as always. What about you?" He wasted no time on responding.

"What else? I can't wait till schools out. You want to hang out tonight?"

"I'd love to. Did you really thing I would pass up a chance to be alone with you?"

"I was hoping not. I'll pick you up at 6:00 sound good?"

"Totally. I have a question for you. What do we do at lunch? I want to be with you but I don't know about all of us sitting together."

I had not really thought about it. I've been to wrapped up in you to think of much else. I think hanging out all together would be great. I'll have Haley join us too. We have to get to know each others friends sooner or later right?"

"I knew there was a reason why I liked you. Hehe."

"I can think of a few reasons why I like you."

"Lucas…such a dirty mind."

"I was talking about your sparkling personality and that beautiful smile of yours."

"Uh huh sure. Lol."

"Ok you have got to give me more credit then that."

"I do Lucas. I do. I was just returning the favor from you teasing me."

They both got pulled out of their thought by the bell ringing. They both stood up to walk out but Rachel stopped Lucas before he could walk out of the class with Brooke.

"Hey Lucas. I was wondering if we could get together tonight and you could help me with my English paper. Pleeeease."

"I can't tonight but….maybe tomorrow during my free period you could meet me in the library and we'll see what we can do." He smiled at her trying to come off as nice as possible. He wasn't totally fond of Rachel. She was always bugging him during class.

"That sounds great I'll see you then." She winked at him and walked out. When Lucas caught up with Brooke she was less then thrilled.

"What was that about?"

Oh Rachel asked if I would help her with her English home work that's all."

"She need more help then that."

"Why Brooke Davis are you jealous?"

"No. Why would I be jealous? I'm not jealous." He gave her a smirk and she couldn't help but blush. "Ok so maybe I am a little. I just don't like her."

"Brooke trust me. You have nothing to worry about. I only have eyes for you. I promise." He was rubbing her arms up and down as he said this then pulled her into a hug. When they parted he could see she had a smile on her face.

"You mean it don't you?"

"I do Brooke Davis." They put their arms around each other and headed off to lunch.

Payton:

Payton was sitting working on her latest project for Tric when Jake came up from behind.

"Hey." HE said scaring Payton and making her jump.

"Jake oh my God you trying to kill me?"

"I'm sorry baby I could resist."

"What are you doing here shouldn't you be in class?"

"I'm on a bathroom break. I knew you would be here and I thought I would pop in and surprise you." He said as he pulled her up into his arms.

"Awww you're so sweet. I'm happy to see you." She kissed him softly on the lips and pulled away to look in his eyes. "Ok this is going to be totally weird. How do we act around other people?"

"Look I feel bad for what we did but I can't help that I'm falling for you. It's been 3 months sense this thing with us started and I'm not going to waist anymore time because I'm worried about how others will react. Your mine now. I'm going to show it."

"Jake you know I feel the same way. I totally want everyone to see us together. But isn't it bad to be making out in front of my ex? I mean he will be there at lunch."

"Hey he cheated to. For all you know she'll be there with him. Don't worry. He was cool with us. I don't think he'll care." He said pulling her to him again. "I want to be with you Payton."

"I want to be with you Jake." They share another kiss but we pulled apart by the bell ringing.

"I have to go get my stuff. I'll meet you at our table?"

"Yep. I'll be there." She said giving him one more quick kiss and heading out.

Haley and Nathan:

Haley was helping Nathan solve a math problem when a thought hit her. She looked up at Nathan and started to speak.

"Hey Nate?"

"What's up?"

"I was just thinking. Lucas is going to want to sit with Brooke at lunch. He's going to want me to join them. My first question is can you please just let it go and be nice to him? He and Brooke are happy together. Let them be."

"Fine. But only because you're asking me."

"My second question is….How do we act? I'm not ready for everyone to know about us. I mean they don't even know we're friends let alone dating."

"Well…we'll talk. Act like we're getting to know each other. Trying to be friends. Then when you're ready we'll let them know." She smiled at him. He could be so sweet at time.

"Thank you Nathan."

"Anything for you Hales."


	13. Chapter 13

A/N Sorry guys. I have been really sick and doctor has me on bed rest because I am also 26 weeks pregnant witch is 6 months so he wants me to be careful. I hope to write it all down in bed and have my Hubby post it for me. Thank you for the reviews. I promise there will be a new chapter by tomorrow.


	14. Lunch Time

Lunch Time

Haley and Nathan went their separate ways as soon as they heard the bell ring. Haley was having a hard time paying attention to where she was going because her head was in the clouds. But she soon heard her name being called and as fast as a falling star she came crashing to earth. She stopped dead in her tracks and turned around. It wasn't that she wasn't happy to see Lucas it was just she was ready to push Nathan out of her mind.

"Hales….Hey buddy."

"Um…hey Luke. What's up?"

"Well I kind of have a favor to ask you." He said giving the most innocent look he could muster up.

"Uh oh. Favors from you are never good. What do I have to do this time?" She said folding her arms across her chest.

"Well you see I have this Girl friend, and well I really like spending time with her. But I also have this Best Friend who I also like spending time with. I was wondering if you knew a way I could have lunch with both of them."

"Hmmmm…let me think about that one." She paused placing her finger on her chin to pretend thinking about the issue. "I guess this Best Friend could sacrifice her oh so wonderful boring lunch ritual and join you and your girlfriend in the cafeteria."

"Thanks Hales you're the best." He said pulling her into a one armed hug.

Jake was the first one to arrive in the cafeteria so he took his seat and pulled out his note book and worked on a song he was writing for Payton. He was planning on playing it for her on their date Friday night. The same night she would be meeting Jenny. His beautiful little girl who was his world. This night was going to be one of the most important of his life. HE was in love with Payton. He had been long before they started seeing each other. But he didn't get to work on it long before Nathan sat down across from him.

"Oh ummm. Hey Nate."

"Jake."

They sat in silence. Neither really knowing what to say to the other one. Nathan wanted to remain friends with him. He liked Jake and was hurt at all by his and Payton's love affair. But it was still kind of weird to be alone with him.

"So…..How's it going?" Nathan said trying to break the ice between them.

"Oh. Um Good. I'm good. Everything's good." Jake was a little nervous around Nathan. Even though Nate was fine with it Jake still felt like he was going to get his ass kicked at any second.

"Good."

Brooke came walking up and sat down with a smile neither of the boys had ever seen plastered on her face. She looked at who was at the table and her smile fell as realization kicked in.

"Ummmm hey boys. How's it going?"

"Good." They both said at the same time.

Things were very weird between the three until Lucas, Haley and Payton all came walking up. Payton took her seat next to Jake as Lucas sat next to Brooke placing her between him and Nathan. Haley sat on the other side of Payton not really knowing where she should sit.

"Hey Pretty Girl. I missed you."

"Hey boyfriend. How could you miss me we had the same class last period?"

"Yes but you didn't come with me to get Haley did you?"

"No."

"Well I missed you while we were apart."

"Oh Broody you're so cute." She gave him a kiss and then placed her forehead against his.

"Ewww get a room please." Haley said acting grossed out by their PDA. But she could help but notice the smile Nathan gave her out of the corner of her eye. She didn't want to look directly at him so she pulled out some books and started pretending to do work.

Lunch flew by while Payton and Jake talked and Lucas and Brooke played lovey dovey to each other. Nathan got up and moved over to sit next to Haley. He talked like he was getting to know her. Lucas was not too happy with what he saw but he promised Brooke he'd give the guy a chance. Soon lunch was over and they all went their separate ways once again.

A/N Ok first of all I am sooooo sorry it took so long. Second I know this wasn't my best chapter but I'm just getting over being sick and trying to get the story back on track so here are some spoilers. Next Lucas and Brooke have their first date. Someone finds out about Nathan and Haley and have we seen the last of Chris Keller? Please let me know what you think and feel free to offer any suggestions you might have for future chapters. Thank you.


	15. Friday Night Love

Friday Night Love

The rest of the week went by pretty much the same. Brooke and Haley were actually starting to really like each other. Lucas was becoming more and more suspicious of Nathan's behavior towards Haley and Payton and Jake were almost as bad as Lucas and Brooke were when it came to their Public displays of affection. Nathan was having a really hard time not being able to do to Haley what everyone else was doing right in front of them. Soon Friday night was here. Brooke had Haley come over for a little fashion show so she could figure out what to wear for Lucas. She had never been so nervous in her life. This was the first meaningful date she had been on in who knows how long.

"Brooke you look good in everything you've tried on just pick one and go with it."

"You don't understand Tutor Girl I have to look amazing. This is Luke we're talking about. He's not like anyone I have ever been with."

"Tigger he'll like you no matter what you wear. He's not going to care what color your top is. Actually he probably won't remember what you wear because I'm sure he's just as nervous as you are."

"Really?" Brooke said popping her head out of her closet to look at Haley. Haley just smiled at her and nodded her head. It was kind of cute seeing Brooke this way. Haley liked seeing this side of her. Brooke came walking out of the closet wearing a black silky halter top and a pair of Blue jeans with black lace along the pockets. "Ok how's this?"

"Brooke….that's it. You have to wear that tonight."

"Really? You think its enough? What if we go some where nice?"

"Trust me if I know Luke he will be taking you somewhere with meaning. Not some fancy restaurant. That outfit is perfect."

"Thanks Haley. I'm glad we are getting to be friends. I'm sorry I never noticed before how sweet you were."

"Ok Brooke that's enough. I don't like these mushy moments." Haley said getting up and heading for the door. Brooke walked up to her and pulled her into a hug. "I mean it though. I'm happy we're friends."

"Me to Tigger."

An Hour later Haley left and Lucas arrived at Brooke's house right on time. In all honesty he was early but he circled around the block a couple times so as not to look to anxious. He decided to wear a black logo shirt and a pair of faded blue jeans. He knocked on the door and it wasn't long before Brooke answered. Lucas was in aw. She looked amazing. He didn't think it was possible for Brooke Davis to be anymore beautiful but he was wrong.

"Wow Brooke. You look…..wow." He said looking her up and down.

"Thank you Luke. You don't look so bad yourself." She said as she leaned up and kissed his cheek. She pulled away and gave him that smile that he knew was only for him.

"So beautiful. Shall we go?"

"I think that's a great idea." She looped her arm through his but when they got close to his car he went ahead of her so he could open the door for her.

"After you my lady." She gave him a smile and got into the car. He ran around and got in the other side. Brooke had no idea where he was taking her.

They pulled up to an old house and Lucas stopped. He got out of the car and ran over again to open her door. Brooke was kind of confused. Why were they at an old house? Lucas led her inside and right as you walked in the door you could see candles every where. It was beautiful. They walked into one of the rooms and there was a table with a dozen roses sitting in the center of the table.

"Lucas this is beautiful but…what are we doing here?"

"Take a seat and I will explain over dinner."

They both sat down and Lucas picked up a basket from the floor next to his chair. He pulled out one more single long steamed rose and handed it to her. It was a white one so as to stand out from all the red ones.

"You look beautiful tonight Brooke."

"Thank you Luke."

"So I heard your favorite food is Italian. So I order a few things from the Italian restaurant downtown. We have spaghetti with marinara sauce. Chicken parm with a side of pasta salad and my personal favorite a mini pepperoni pizza."

"Hmmmm I'll start with the chicken."

"So you want to know why we're here. In a strange house. Well you see Brooke. This is the house I grew up in. I always loved it here. My mom decided to move to where we are now once I started middle school. But my heart always remained here. My uncle Keith bought it in hopes that someday he and my mom would get married and we would move back. So I come here when I need to be alone or have something bothering me. I love this place so much I wanted to share it with you."

"Oh Lucas. I don't know what to say."

"Brooke…I haven't been this happy with anyone. Well I haven't dated much but I know that I couldn't be this happy with just anyone. You make me smile more then I can remember smiling. I don't know about you but I really want to see this turn into something serious."

"Lucas. I feel the same way. I just think about you and I find myself smiling. You give me butterflies. I've never had that before. Nothing would make me happier then to see us become serious. Eventually. I don't want to rush."

"I don't either. I don't want to push you. We can take it slow. I promise no pressure."

"Thank you Luke. So you going to show me your old room? Oh my God. That sounded bad." Lucas laughed at her embarrassment. She was so cute some times.

"Sure. I'll give you the grand tour." He showed her around starting with the living room and soon ended up in his old room. There were things written in pain on his wall. And they all seemed to be quotes from Books. Mostly Shakespeare.

"What's all this?"

"Oh I told you I was into literature." He said as he walked further into his room. "Then must you speak of one that loved not wisely but to well. That's one of my favorites."

"Lucas it's beautiful. I've never met anyone like you. Will you read some more. I know I can but I love how it sounds when you do. So full of passion." He smile at her then looked over his wall to find another one he liked.

"Cowards die many times before their deaths, the valiant never taste of death but once. I always read that one when I was feeling low or didn't think I could handle something. It made me feel more keen to try and look at the bright side of things. To be valiant and not cower away or take the easy way out."

"Lucas you are amazing. Thank you for this. For sharing all this with me."

"Brooke you're the only one I have ever showed this too. Not even Haley has seen my room. We always hung out at her place."

"Why would you choose to show this to me?"

"You shared something very personal about you the first night we spent together. So I wanted to give that back to you. This was the only thing I could think of."

Brooke walked over to him and pulled his head into a kiss. It was the most passionate one they had shared yet. He pulled her closer to him and wrapped his arms tightly around her. She wrapped hers around his neck. They kissed for a long time until one of them had to pull away for air.

"Lucas, I will never forget this night. It was the best date I ever had."

"I hope to give you many more just like this one." At that he pulled her into another kiss.

A/N So what did you think? I wanted to make their date stand out a little. I'm going to right two chapters on the other couples as well so it made it more of a story. I also just realized I skipped over the Thing with Rachel so next chapter I'm going to write a chapter about her visiting Lucas and they will talk about that day so you all will know what happened. Thank you for your reviews. Keep em coming. Smiles


	16. Jake's Girls

Jake's Girls

Jake arrived at Payton's house around 7:00. Their date wasn't until 8:00 but He wanted to tell her something before they left. He rang the door bell and Payton answered wearing a green low cut spaghetti strap tank with black jeans. HE told her to wear something casual.

"Jake? What are you doing here?"

"I was hoping we could talk. I have something to tell you."

"Ok. Sure come in."

"Ummmm…. Shall we sit somewhere or are we just going to stand out here in the hall all day?"

"Oh yeah how about we sit in the kitchen? I'll get you a drink."

"Ok. Sounds good."

They went in and Payton poured two glassed of ice water and sat down across from Jake. "So what's up Jake? Is everything ok?"

"Oh yeah everything great. I just….you know how I told you I had a daughter?"

"Yeah. Is she ok? Do you need to cancel? Cause if you do its fine."

"No no Payton. I was hoping I could introduce you two tonight. You mean a lot to me and I want her to know you. I think you'll love her."

"Oh Jake of corse I would love to meet her."

"Really?"

"Yes. I was wondering when I would actually get to. I look forward to it."

"Wow. This was easier then I thought. You're the best Payton."

"I know you tell me all the time." She said as they leaned across the table and kissed.

"So should we go ahead and go?"

"Sure just let me get my shoes."

Jake took Payton out to their favorite place to eat for dinner. Karen's café. They talked about school and her art while they ate. After the waiter took their plates away Jake knew his surprise was coming soon. He was going to play the song he wrote for her. Soon Karen got up on the little stage in the corner of her café and cleared her throat to get everyone attention.

"Hello everyone. As you know every once in a while we like to give our local singers a chance to come here and show off their talent on open mic night. Well tonight I had a special request. Please give a round of applause for Jake Jagleski. Jake stood up and walked to the stage.

"Uh…. Good evening. This is a song I wrote about my beautiful girlfriend Ms. Payton Sawyer. HE started to play his guitar and soon you could hear his voice join in.

Hello, Good morning, how you do?

What makes your rising sun so new?

I could use a fresh beginning too.

All of my regrets are nothing new.

So this is a way that I say I need you.

This is the way,

This is the way

That I'm learning to breath.

I'm learning to crawl.

I'm finding that you and you alone can break my fall.

I'm living again, awake and alive.

I'm dieing to breath in these abundant skies.

Hello, good morning, how you been?

Yesterday left my head kicked in.

I never, never thought that I would fall like that.

Never knew that I could hurt this bad.

So this is the way that I say I need you.

This is the way that I say I love you.

This is the way that I say I'm yours.

This is the way. This is the way.

That I'm learning to breath.

I'm learning to crawl.

I'm finding that you and you alone can break my fall.

I'm living again awake and alive.

I'm dieing to breath in these abundant skies.

Jake finished the song and everyone in the café gave him a standing ovation. He gave a small bow and walked back over to the table and took his seat across from Payton.

"Jake that was so good. I didn't know you could write let alone sing."

"It's just a hobby. I wrote that song for you Pay. I mean. I love you. I've never felt like this before."

"Jake. I really don't know what to say. I love you too."

Once again they leaned across the table a kissed. This was a perfect night for both of them. Payton thought tonight could top this night as long as she lived. After they left the café Jake drove them to his apartment so that Payton and Jenny could finally meet.

"Are you ready for this?"

"Yeah I am. I can't wait." She leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. They entered the house and Jake took Payton into the living room.

"Jenny? Honey where are you."

"Oh hi sweetie we're right here."

"HI mom. How was she?"

"Oh she was a little Angel as always."

"Thanks again for watching her. Uh.. Mom this is Payton, my girlfriend."

"Oh hello dear. It's very nice to meet you. Jake's told me so much about you."

"Hi Mrs.….."

"Oh no don't you dare. Call me Nancy."

"It's nice to meet you Nancy."

"It's a pleasure. Well I hate to cut it short but I need to get home. Your dads going to think I ran off with someone. See you later dear." Jakes mom left and Jake turned to the little girl hiding behind his leg.

"Jenny honey. This is Payton. She's a good friend of daddy's. Can you say hi?"

"Hi Jenny it's nice to meet you." Payton said as she kneeled down to Jenny's level.

"Hi." Was all the girl would say because she was very shy.

"I like you pajamas. Who is this Snow White?"

"Yeah. She my favit. I weally like Dopey. He make me giggle."

"Yeah he's a funny little guy huh?"

"Uh huh."

"Jenny sweetheart. How would you like to go out with me and Payton this weekend? We'll go to your favorite park. What do you say?"

"Yes. I wuv dat daddy. I wike her. She pwetty."

"I like her too sweet pea. Now will you go to bed like a big girl?"

"Ok daddy. Night nights."

"Goodnight baby."

"Goodnight Jenny. I look forward to this weekend."

"Night wady."

"Jake she is adorable. I can't wait to get to know her. Thank you for letting me meet her."

"Payton you guys are my life. My girls. I wanted you to meet. Thank you for being an in creditable woman. I love you."

"I love you too."

Their date ended with the most gentlest of kisses they ever shared. IT was one you would see fireworks over but one that you would see little hearts floating up from behind them. A kiss of true love.

A/N I decided I would put in all their Friday nights so that we could understand the bonds of everyone and get it out of the way so I could pay more attention to Brooke and Lucas. Next is Nathan and Haley's Friday night. Let me know what you think and if I should write more about everyone else or not. Thank you.


	17. Nathan's Confession

Nathan's Confession

Nathan arrived at Haley's house around 8:00. They were having a night in because they didn't want to get caught. Her parent we never home so he just walked right in.

"Hales I'm here."

"Hey Nate." She leaned up and kissed him." Mmm I missed you. I had to go the whole day without that."

"I know. I couldn't stop thinking about you. You look nice for it being just a night in." She was wearing her hair in curls and a white lacey top with a camisole under it with a pair of faded blue boot cut jeans.

"I had to look nice for my man."

"Haley it doesn't matter what you wear. You always look nice."

"You know you can be real sweet when you want to be hotshot."

"Yeah I know. It goes along with my good looks."

" uh huh but then that cocky Nathan we all know and love shows his ugly face."

"Hey my face isn't ugly." Haley laughed at him.

"No its not. I love it." She said as she pinched his cheek.

"So what movie are we watching?"

"Well I thought we could watch Lord of the Rings Return of the King. I haven't seen it yet."

"You haven't. Then we are defiantly watching that."

"That is if you can keep you hands off me Mr. Scott."

"Oh I don't think that's possible." He said as he pulled her to him and nibble on her neck. He knew all he spots. She got to him like no ever did. She had this power over him. HE wanted to be a better person for her. He had to tell her how he felt.

"So I got pop corn and a bunch of candy to have while we watch the movie and I thought I would make some mac and cheese for dinner."

"Yeah I know. Food of the Gods right?"

"Of corse. So let's go get the movie started."

Haley found it hard to pay attention to the movie because Nathan kept kissing her neck and rubbing her leg. He had this affect on her and it drove her crazy. She never in a million years thought she would be falling for Nathan Scott. But her she was. She thought about him all the time. She wanted to tell him how she felt but didn't want to put herself out there. She was afraid of getting hurt.

"Haley you have no idea what you've done to me."

"What do you mean?" Nathan stood up and started pacing in front of her.

"Haley I can't stop thinking about you. You make me smile even when your not there. My stomach does flip flops just at the thought of you. I think of you and it just makes my day better. When we're not together my arms and body ache for you. I want you so bad when we're close but not just in a sexual way. Haley I think I love you."

"Nathan…" She was looking at him with complete shock. Did she hear him right?

"Now would be a good time to say something."

"Oh Nathan I….I love you too."

Nathan picked her up and spun her around. Still hold her in his arms she pressed her lips to his. Their kiss grew deeper and deeper. That's when it happened.

"Oh my God. What's going on here?"

They both turned to face who just walked in. This couldn't be happening. They were caught. There was no going back now.

"Brooke I can explain."

"Hey no worries tutor girl. I knew something was going on between you two. I saw the looks you gave each other at lunch time. By the way not so good at hiding it you know."

"You knew?"

"Not exactly. I just had a feeling."

"Oh God please don't tell Lucas. He can't know yet."

"I can't lie to him Hales. He's my boyfriend."

"Please Brooke. I promise I'll tell him when its time it's just not good yet. I want him to get use to Nathan first. Please?"

"Ok ok. I won't tell him. But you better be careful. It could have been him that walked in. By the way you suck for cheating on Payton Nathan. But you did good on your choice in a woman I must say." She winked at Haley and walked up to her room. Haley turned to Nathan.

"I guess that means the dates over. She's going to want to talk."

"Yeah. I know Brooke. She'll want all the details. Call me later?"

"I will."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Night Hales."

"Goodnight Nate."

Haley walked up to her room and saw Brooke sitting on the edge of her bed with a smirk and her arms folded across her chest.

"Ok Tutor girl spill it."

"What do you want to know?"

"When did this happen?"

"Well about 3 months ago he came in for tutoring. I said no at first but he would take no for an answer. One thing led to another and he kissed me. It was about a month after tutoring started before he did this."

"And?"

"I fell in love with him Brooke. I know it was awful because he was with Payton but I couldn't help it. It just happened. Besides Payton did it too. They were not happy together."

"You don't have to defend anything to me Haley I understand."

"Thanks Brooke."

"Anytime girlie." The girls gave each other a hug and then Brooke told Haley what happened on her date with Lucas.

"Awwww Brooke that must have been so amazing."

"It was. I think I'm falling in love with him Haley."

"That's great Brooke. You guys deserve it. And you guys are great together."

"I know we are aren't we?"

The girls spent the night talking about Lucas and Nathan and soon they fell asleep. Life in Tree Hill was perfect.

A/N ok I know this one was shorter but I wanted to get the fact that Brooke found out in there. I'll expand more on the Naley story later. What do you think?


	18. Red Haired Devil

Red Haired Devil

Lucas had just woken up on Saturday morning. First thing that crossed his mind was Brooke. He had such a good time with her last night and couldn't wait until there next date. He wanted to take her out tonight but the whole gang was supposed to meet up tonight at his moms café. Lucas picked up his cell phone and was about to call Brooke but he saw he had two txt messages.

"Hey Broody. I had a really great time tonight. You were the best. I can't wait to see you. Brooke."

Lucas laughed at how cute she was being about everything. She was so much fun. He checked the other one while he poured himself a glass of orange juice.

"Hey Boyfriend. Just saying Goodnight. Sweet dreams. I know they will be because you'll be dreaming of me."

He was about to pour himself a bowl of cereal when his door bell rang. Knowing his mom was already at work he got up to go answer it. He thought it had to be Brooke. He hoped it was. He couldn't wait to see her again. But to his surprise when he opened the door it wasn't Brooke. It was Rachel.

"Rachel? Hey. What are you doing here?"

"You said you would help me with my project for English the other day when we met up remember?"

"Oh right. Sorry it must have slipped my mind."

"Oh Luke you hurt my feelings." She said putting on a putting look and rubbing his arm.

"Sorry Rach. I just got in late last night from my date. You know with my girlfriend Brooke?"

"I didn't forget. Don't worry." She winked at him and walked into his kitchen. She helped herself to some orange juice herself. "So what's for breakfast?"

"Oh I was just about to have some wheaties. You want a bowl?"

"Ew. No. How about some pancakes? I'll make em. My special recipe. Sit down."

"Um… ok sure."

Rachel was making the pancakes when Lucas' phone rang. He rushed over and picked it before walking out of the room.

"Hello?"

"Hey boyfriend."

"Hi beautiful. How was your night last night?"

"Amazing. I ended up staying over at Haley's."

"You two are really hitting it off huh?"

"Yeah we are. I really like her. We were thinking about picking up Payton and hitting the mall. Maybe you could meet up with us later?"

"Yeah I would love too."

"Ok well I better go. I need to get ready. Later Boyfriend."

"Bye Brooke."

"Lucas breakfast is ready."

Lucas took a deep breath and headed back into the kitchen. He wanted to find a way to get rid of Rachel and fast. HE knew what she was trying to do. But he had no interest in her what so ever. He never did.

"Wow smells great."

"You didn't have any strawberries so I put a little bit of chocolate chips in them. I hope you like it."

"I'm sure I will."

They ate breakfast and made a little small talk here and there. But for the most part Luke watched the game from last night. After they were done Lucas was going to try and get rid of her.

"Um look Rachel. I am going to have to take a rain check on today. I have plans to meet up with Brooke in a few and I have to go get ready." That's when it happened. Before Lucas could respond Rachel crashed her lips on his. He didn't know how to respond. But before he could he heard a throat clear from behind him.

"Brooke. This is not what it looks like."

"Really because it looks like you were kissing the devil here."

"No Brooke she kissed me. I didn't want it. I swear. Please let me explain."

"Lucas there's nothing to explain. I saw all I needed to."

"No Brooke you didn't." Brooke walked out of the house with Lucas chasing after her. It was starting to rain outside. Lucas grabbed her arm and gently pulled her back. "Brooke she didn't without any warning. I was about to push her away but you stopped it first. Baby I would never do that to you I swear."

"Lucas I thought you were different. I trusted you."

"Baby please. I don't like her in anyway. I dislike her more then you know. I would never do this to you Brooke."

"How do I know?"

"Because I'm falling in love with you." He said in a sort of yell. He couldn't let her go without a fight. Rachel heard all of this and ran out of the house. She was so angry. She could kill Brooke. How could Lucas go for Brooke over her? She was better and she was going to make him see it sooner or later.

"Lucas….I…."

"Brooke everything I said last night I meant it. I want to be with you. I want to see this turn into something in creditable. Please Brooke believe me. I did not kiss her back. I was trying to get rid of her. She wanted my help. I don't like her."

"Lucas. I believe you. I just was caught off guard. I want all those things with you too."

"Brooke I mean it. I'm falling for you. I see something in you. Something that has taken over all my thoughts. I like what I see. You're a beautiful person. Inside and out. You're the most in creditable woman I ever met. You're everything I never knew I wanted."

"Lucas….I think I'm falling for you too." Just then the rain starting pouring down as she jumped into his arms and kissed him deeply. HE had a way of making every moment they spent together feel like a dream come true. He made her feel like a woman worth loving.

A/N What do you think? Be nice.


	19. Coming Soon

I am wicked sorry I havnt updated. I had my baby am VERY busy. But I am working on the next chapter right now. I will have update VERY VERY soon. I Promise. A friend of mine is actully going to help me. Theres only a few chapters left. If anyone has any ideas of what can happen next please feel free to let me know. Thank you for being understanding.


	20. After the Storm

After the Storm

After standing out in the rain and getting completely drenched, Brooke and Lucas decided to go inside and dry off. Lucas put on a pair of flannel pajama pants and no shirt and he gave Brooke one of his hooded sweatshirts and a pair of his moms sweats. Even though the clothes did nothing for her figure Lucas still thought Brooke looked amazing. He thought she looked amazing no matter what she wore.

"How do you do it?" He said looking her up and down.

"Do what?" Brooke looked at him with a confused look.

"No matter what you wear you look incredible."

"Aww. How did I end up with such a boyfriend?"

"I don't know but I would love to meet him someday."

"Well if your good maybe you will." She said wrapping her arms around his neck and giving him a kiss. "You know you don't look so bad yourself boyfriend." She was running her hand down his chest. Their kisses grew more intense.

"Wait Brooke. I think we should take it slow. I care about you to much and respect you way to much to rush into things. I want to do this right. When this happens…" He said gesturing between the two of them. "I want it to be perfect."

"Ok now it's my turn to ask…How do you do that?"

"What?" He said smiling down at her.

"Be completely amazing,"

They started to kiss again but were interrupted by Brooke's phone. She groaned as they split apart.

"I'm going to go check our clothes while you get that." Lucas kissed her on the cheek and walked out of the room.

"Hello?"

"Brooke. Where the hell are you?"

"Haley?"

"We were all suppose to meet up like an hour ago. We're all here but no Brooke or Lucas to be seen."

"Oh my God Haley I am so sorry. Lucas and I…" Haley cut her off before she could finish that sentence.

"Don't tell me I don't want to know. Just get your asses over here now."

"Ok ok be right there." She hung up the phone and went to find Lucas. When she did he was slipping on his faded jeans and orange fitted shirt when she came walking in. "I take it our clothes are dry?"

"Yeah. Here you go." He handed her things to her.

"Good because Haley is totally freaking out."

"Yeah that's Hales for ya." He said laughing.

"Well we better get going." She was about to walk out and go change but Lucas stopped her.

"Whoa not so fast pretty girl. I believe we were in the middle of something when she called."

"Mmm and what would that be?" She said pushing herself against him.

"I believe we were right about…here." He said leaning down and kissing her. Again her phone rang.

"Arrr. Hold that thought. Hello?"

"Have you left yet?"

"No Haley. Not yet. We will be there soon now stop calling." She hung up the phone. "I'm gonna go get dressed." She walked out before Lucas had a chance to suck her back in.

At the Mall:

Payton and Jake had found their way to the music store leaving Nathan and Haley alone to wait for Brooke in the food court. Nathan watched as Haley looked around snacking on her chocolate chip cookie she bought from Mrs. Fields. He couldn't believe it had taken him this long to realize how beautiful she was. No woman compared to her beauty. Her chestnut eyes made his heart melt every time she looked at him. It made him completely melt when ever he saw her smile.

"What are you staring at?" She said bringing Nathan out of his thoughts.

"Do you know how beautiful you are?"

"Nathan stops." She said looking down hoping to hide the fact that she was blushing. He reached his hand across the table and brought her face up to meet his.

"Please don't hide that face." He leaned over and kissed her with so much love and passion that she almost forgot where she was. "I love you Haley James."

"You know it's a good thing Lucas had to go to the bathroom first or you guys would be so busted." Brooke said as she walked up behind them.

"Oh my God. Um hey Brooke."

"Hey tutor girl. I see you are having a good time." She said winking at Nathan. "Hey Nathan."

"Hi Brooke."

"You guys really need to get a room. You are sickingly cute."

"Oh and I'm sure you and Lucas don't mush it up when your together."

"I didn't say that. We are pretty mushy." She said smiling at the both of them.

"Hey, there's my pretty girl. Hey Hales." He said giving his old friend a hug. "Nathan."

"Hey Lucas. Good to see you."

"Yeah I'm sure it is."

"Ok boys be good." Brooke said making sure no fights broke out.

"You know Lucas, I think its time we put all the bs behind us and start over."

"I'm not the one who was causing all the bs Nate."

"I'm sorry for the way I treated you. I know…"

"You know nothing Nathan. You don't know how it felt so don't even try to pretend that you do."

"Look Luke I…."

"Look nothing Nathan. Why are you doing this anyway? What's in it for you?"

"I just want to say sorry."

"Why do you all the sudden care?"

"Because I'm in love with Haley." Nathan blurted out without thinking. Haley had a completely look of shock on her face. Lucas started laughing. Everyone turned to look at him.

"You're joking right?"

"No I'm not. I love her."

"Haley please tell me he's joking."

"Um Lucas, I wanted to tell you."

"Tell me what Hales."

"Nathan and I have been seeing each other for a few months now."

"What? How could you do this to me Hales?"

"Do what to you Luke? This isn't about you."

"No? Then why did you keep it a secret?"

"Because I didn't think you would understand."

"Your right I don't. I don't understand. How could…with him? I gotta get out of here."

"Lucas wait."

"No Hales. Just let me go. I don't want to talk to you right now." He walked away leaving Haley in tears. Brooke came up to her and tried to comfort her.

"Honey its ok. He'll get over it. He'll understand in time sweetie."

"I hope so."

"I better go after him." Brooke walked off after Lucas. Nathan put his arms around her waist and whispered in her ear.

"It's going to be ok baby. I promise. He'll come around. It's Lucas. He's the most understanding person you know remember."

"Your right. He'll come around. We've been friends to long for him to just walk away."

"Besides…I love you. Nothing will ever change that. Always and forever."

"You mean that Nathan?"

"I do. With all my heart."

"I love you too."

"Marry me Haley."

"What?"

"Be my wife."

"Nathan I don't know what to say."

"I love you Hales. I am crazy about you. Marry me."

A/N What will she say? Tell me what you think? It's been a while so be nice. I hope it was good. Thanks for reading. Next chapter will probably be about Brucas and Jayton. So it will be two chapters from now that you find out what Haley says but I will be doing mostly Brucas next chapter. R&R


	21. Music of My Heart

Music of My Heart

Jake and Payton wondered around the store not knowing what just went down between their friends. Payton was looking at a record though nothing really caught her attention. Jake was looking at a guitar he had been eyeing for some time now. He was in love with Payton and knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. But part of him doubted very much that she felt the same way. She never fully opened herself up to him. He picked up the guitar and started playing a song he was working on.

There's always something in the way

There's always something getting through

But it's not me, It's you

It's you.

Payton put the record she was looking at down at the sound of her boyfriends voice ringing through the record store. She walked over to where he was and sat down to listen.

Sometimes ignorance rings true

But hope is not in what I know

Its not in me…me

It's in you.

It's in you.

Somehow Payton knew that this song was written about her and it made her kind of uneasy. She wasn't real sure how she felt about it.

It's all I know

It's all I know

It's all that I know

I find peace when I'm confused

I find hope when I'm let down

Not in me…me

But in you

It's in you

I hope to lose myself for good

I hope to find it in the end

But not in me…me

In you

In you

Its all I know

Its all that I know

There's always something in the way

Theres always something getting through

Its you

Its you

When Jake was finished playing the song he had tears in his eyes. The song ment the world to him. He put his whole heart and soul into it. He wanted her to be his hope when all else has failed him. Jake was pulled from his thoughts when a man approached him.

"That was a great song man. Did you write it?"

"Yes…yes I did."

"I have this band and we are looking for a lead singer…if you're interested heres my number. Give me a call. We'd love to have ya. I'm Brian by the way."

"Jake. Jake Jagleski. Nice to meet you."

"So think about it ok?"

"Yeah I'll do that, thanks." He put the guitar down and looked at Payton. She just sat there smiling at him.

"Jake that was awesome. You should totally do it."

"Do what?"

"Join the band. Are you ok?"

"Oh yeah…yeah I'm fine. I just have a lot on my mind."

"Yeah ok. We should probably get back. Brooke should be here by now."

"Yeah. Lets go." Payton gave him a questioning look before they headed out. She didn't know what was bothering him. She was worried. She loved him with all her heart. She knew she should tell him this but she was terrified. Sure they told each other they loved one another. But they never talked about where they saw this going. Jake told her how he felt but she was always to afraid to let herself go completely. People always leave right?

Mean while Brooke had finally caught up to Lucas after his fall out with Nathan in the food court. She could tell he was mad. She wasn't sure what she was suppose to say or do to make him feel better. She was never real good with other peoples problems. She always to many of her own to worry about others.

"Lucas wait up. Luke whats the problem?"

"What's the problem Brooke? The problem is, that my best friend has been lying to me. My so called brother is using her to get back at me and shes just going to get hurt. She should have told me."

"Lucas I may not know Haley very well but I know Nathan and believe me when I tell you that he is not using her. He does love her. I have never seen him look at anyone the way he looks at her. I have seen a change in him ever sense they started dating."

"You knew about this?"

"Not exactly. I knew there was someone new in his life but I didn't know it was Haley until last night."

"You could have warned me Brooke."

"I know Lucas. I know but…Haley asked me not to say anything. Its not me place to either. It was up to her to tell you."

"You're right. I just…God why him?"

"Lucas you cant help who your heart falls in love with. Look at us. No one ever would have thought this would happen."

"I guess you're right. I just don't want to see her get hurt. I mean it's Haley. I've known her all my life. It would be like watching your sister get her heart broken."

"I understand that and all. But Haley is a big girl. She would know if this wasn't right for her."

"I guess I was a little hard on her. I've always been the one to protect her. I guess old habits die hard."

"Who says you have to stop protecting her? You can still be there. Just do it from afar. And if she gets hurt, you'll be there to pick her up. But for now you have to let her make up her own mind about Nathan, and right now she loves him. So just let them see where it goes. Who knows maybe he is the one for her."

"Now who knew Brooke Davis had a softer side to her?" He said smiling at her.

"Well stick around. Maybe I'll surprise you."

"Believe me Brooke Davis you are full of surprises."

"Yeah well…if you tell anyone…I'll have to kill ya." She said pulling him by the shirt and kissing him.

"So I guess I owe someone an apolegie."

"Yeah you do. What do you say we head back to the food court and you and Haley have a talk?"

"I think that's a good idea."

Brooke linked her arm through his and they headed back to join the group. Lucas felt a lot better after talking to Brooke. He was amazed by her. She wasn't at all what people thought. She was deep and she had a heart of gold. She just put up walls to protect herself from anyone else hurting her. Somehow though he managed to break through those walls. When they reached the rest of the group Payton and Jake were there and Haley looked very nervous. Now she had to break the latest news to him.

A/N The song was written by Switchfoot. The next chapter will be what happened with Nathan and Haley while this chapter was going on. R&R. Let me know what you think.


	22. What'll it Be?

What'll it be?

Haley just stared at Nathan not sure if she had heard him right. She looked like a deer caught in head lights. Could this be real? She was madly in love with him of course, and knew that he was the one she wanted to spend forever with.

"Nathan I…"

"Haley, I know it sounds crazy. But I love you. I have never felt anything like this before. All I know is that when we are together I feel like I am in Heaven and you are the Angel who saved my life. But when we are apart…" Nathan had to pause because he felt tears coming to his eyes. When he spoke again his voice could barely make it out of his throat. "When we're apart I feel it in my heart. I ache to see your face. To feel you touch me. When your skin touches mine it gives me chills. I am so in love with you that I don't know what it is to live for myself anymore because all I see is you. All I want is you. Be my wife Haley. Make my dreams come true. I promise that I will love you always and forever."

"Nathan…" Haley could barely talk because she herself was now in tears. He was beautiful to her. No one knew him the way she did. Not even Payton who had dated him for over a year. She knew he meant every word he said to her. When she was finally able to talk all she could get out was the words "Always and forever." Nathan knew that meant yes. He grabbed her face and crashed his lips to hers. He picked her up and spun her around in a circle before setting her down and giving her a kiss of true love.

"Oh Haley, I am going to make you the happiest woman alive. I promise you that. I will give you anything. I may not be able to now but someday, I will."

"Nathan I don't need pretty things or flower to make me happy. What you have already given me is the greatest gift I could ever receive. Your heart. That makes me happy."

"How did I get so lucky?"

"Its not luck Nathan, its fate. We were meant to do this." She put her hand to his cheek and rubbed her thumb in circles. "We were meant to love each other."

They kissed again this time deeper then ever. Haley thought nothing could spoil this moment. But then she saw Lucas walking up from the corner of her eye. She turned and looked at him. She was so nervous. How was she going to tell him? He hasn't even had a chance to adjust to them dating now she was going to tell him she was engaged.

"Hey Hales…can I talk to you alone?" She looked at Nathan before she said anything to Lucas. Nathan gave her a smile to reassure her that everything was going to be ok.

"Sure Luke." They walked outside where the rain was starting to come down again.

"Haley…I'm sorry for the way I reacted. You didn't like Brooke, but you accepted it because you wanted me to be happy. I should have given you the same respect. If this…" He said pointing back at the mall. "Is what you want then I am happy for you. I may not like you choice in men, but I trust your judgment. I will give him a chance like you did Brooke. I mean you guys turned out alright. So maybe there's hope." Haley didn't smile at his words. Infact she looked more nervous then ever. "Haley what wrong? Did he hurt you? Because I swear to God I'll kill him if…"

"No. No Lucas he didn't hurt me. I love that you're going to give him a chance. It means the world to me. But I have to tell you something. You may not like what you're going to hear."

"Haley you're my best friend. You can tell me anything."

"Ok." She took a deep breath and let it out. "Nathan asked me to…" She wasn't sure if she could finish her sentence.

"Come on Hales what is it?"

"He asked me to marry him."

"WHAT? Is he crazy?"

"And I said yes."

"Are you crazy? Haley you're still in high school."

"I know. I know. But only for a few more months, and we both will be 18 soon. Luke, I love him. I can't explain it. But I know this is it. Please trust me."

"Haley…I don't know how to respond to this. I love you Hales. You are like my little sister. It may be crazy to me, but maybe not for you guys. I guess I have to let you go huh?"

"No Luke. You never have to let me go. We will always be best friends. I mean I knew you when you use to wet the bed." They both laughed.

"Yeah…let's not tell Brooke about that ok?"

"Deal. So we're ok?"

"Yeah we're good. I just hope you know what you're doing."

"I'll be ok Luke. I promise." They gave each other a hug and went to meet back up with the group. First thing Nathan did was give Haley a big kiss in front of everyone.

"I have been wanting to do that for so long."

"So this is the girl you left me for huh Nate. Well at least you had good enough taste to do it with someone who isn't a scank." Payton said nudging Haley in the arm and giving her a wink.

"Gee thanks Payton." Haley said giving a smile in return. Then Brooke jumped in at this point.

"Ok so I asked us all here because…" She pulled a piece of paper out of her purse and showed the group. "Prom is coming. Now obviously we are all going together so I wanted to get our plans in order."

"Brooke we have like a month until prom." Payton said laughing at Brooke.

"I know, that's why we have to act now. We are running out of time. Now, girls next weekend we are going to find our dresses. Boys you have to wait to rent your tuxes after we pick out our dresses so we can match. I think we should rent a limo so we can all ride together."

"Brooke baby… don't worry. It will all be taken care of. Why don't you and the girls just worry about making yourself look beautiful and us guys will take care of the rest ok?"

"Awww Lucas. You think you can handle it all?"

"Sure we can. Right guys?"

"Oh yeah of coarse." Nathan said.

"Sure. Piece of cake." Jake said.

"Wait wait wait. I don't remember being asked to the prom yet Mr. Scott." Haley said playfully to Nathan.

"I asked you to marry me what more do you want?"

"Well…I'm waiting." She said folding her arms across her chest. Nathan rolled his eyes and took both Haley's hands.

"Haley James, soon to be Scott. Will you go to the prom with me?"

"I would love to Nathan Scott." She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss.

"Hold on a sec. You guys are getting married?" Brooke said narrowing her eyes and point between them.

"Nathan asked me to marry him and I said yes." Haley said getting excited. Then all the girls grabbed onto each other and started jumping up and down.

"Oh my God this means I get to throw you an engagement party, a Bridal shower and Oh oh a Bachelorette party. Oh this is going to be so much fun."

"Whoa slow down there Tigger."

"Oh come on. I live for this stuff."

"Yeah Hales let her have her fun." Nathan said wrapping his arms around her waist from behind.

"Well then I guess sense I'm your brother it's my duty to throw you a Bachelor party. If you'll let me of course."

"I would really like that Lucas."

They spent the rest of the after noon hanging out. The boys talking about Basketball and the girls talking about prom and Haley's wedding. Things were looking good for the 6 friends.

A/N Next is the girls' trip to the mall for prom and the guys hang out at the river court. R&R


	23. Let's Shop

Let's Shop

Brooke sat in front of her vanity finishing the final touches on her make up. She smiles with the final product of her efforts. "Perfect." she thought to herself. She looked over at the time and saw that it was 8:00 a.m. Normally she wouldn't be up this early on the weekends, but she and the girls were going shopping. She picked up her cell and dialed Haley's number.

Haley rolled over to grab her phone when she heard it buzzing across her bed side table. She was a little aggravated by being woken up this early on a Saturday morning. She looked at the caller id and saw it was Brooke Davis. She let out a heavy sigh before answering the phone.

"Brooke you better have won the lottery or something, otherwise I am going to kill you for calling me this early."

"Why Haley James you never told me you were such a morning person."

"State your case Brooke or I'm hanging up."

"Time to get up tutor girl. We're going shopping."

"But I don't wanna." Haley whines getting up out of bed. She knew that when it came to shopping you never argued with Brooke because it was an unbeatable fight.

"No choice sweetie. You're coming. Now I will be at your house in about 30 minutes, so be ready. Oh and call you hubby to be and tell him Lucas is on his way over."

"There is no way Lucas is even coherent this early in the morning." Haley said as she looked through her closet for something to wear. She settles for a Sunset beach t-shirt and a pair of dark jeans and flip flops.

"I'll take care of that. Don't you worry your pretty little head about it. Now get ready and I will see you in 25 minutes."

"I thought you said 30?"

"Yeah that was like 5 minutes ago. See you soon Mrs. Scott." With that Brooke hung up the phone.

"Arg." Haley said in frustration before calling Nathan. After only one ring Nathan picked up.

"I didn't know Angels got up this early in the morning."

"Hey Nate. You sound chipper, How long have you been up?"

"Did MY girlfriend just use the word chipper?"

"Ha-ha. Seriously I know you don't just get up this early for nothing."

"Oh um...Lucas and I decided to do a little bonding so we got up early and hit the river court for a game." He said looking at the small box in his hand. The truth was he got up early to go through a box of things his grandmother gave him before she passed away. Along with the items he was left was her engagement ring. He wanted Haley to have it. It was a pair shaped Sapphire that was 1 Karat and two small diamonds to each side that both were 1/4 Karat in size.

"Nice use of Grammar there Mr. Scott. Now does Brooke know that? She just called and told me she was going to wake Lucas up and send him over to your house.

"I am going to say probably not. Hey uh...Can we have dinner tonight?"

"Yeah of corse we can."

"Good. Hey babe I gotta go. But I'll see you later right?"

"Yep."

"Ok. I love you."

"I love you too." They hung up the phone and Nathan quickly called Lucas to explain the situation.

"Yellow." Lucas said answering his cell.

"Green."

"Huh?"

"You said yellow so I...Never mind. I need you to do me a favor man."

"Ok...?"

"I told Haley you and I went for a game this morning. So I need you to go along with the story if she asks."

"Why are you lying to Hales Nate?"

"I was looking for my grandma's engagement ring. I want to give it to Haley."

"Ohh. Wow man. Yeah sure I'll go along."

"Thanks man." Just then Brooke came bouncing into Lucas' room.

"Hi Boyfriend."

"Lucas you cant say anything to Brooke." Nathan said hearing Brooke in the background.

"Hey Beautiful."

"I'm so glad you're already up. Who you talking too?"

"Oh it's Nate."

"Great. You guys need to rally around and pick up Jake. Then meet us girls for lunch at J.D.'s for lunch. I can't stay I have to go to pick up Haley and head over to the mall to meet Payton. I am so late. I love you boyfriend. Kisses." She blows him a kiss and rushes out of his house to head to Hales. Leaving Lucas looking very confused.

"Uh...did you get all that?" Lucas asked turning his attention back to Nathan.

"Yeah. Dude your girl can really talk fast."

"Yeah I know. Isn't she great?"

"Whatever. So I guess I'll be seeing you in a few then."

"Yep see ya." They hung up and Lucas smile picking up the picture he had of Brooke. She made him happy no doubt about it.

Brooke arrived at Haley's house and just let herself in as always. She was about to head up the stairs when she heard a voice coming from the kitchen.

It was a beautiful letdown

When I crashed and burned

When I found myself alone, unknown and hurt

It was a beautiful letdown

The day I knew

That all the riches this world had to offer me

Would never do

Brooke stood outside the door and listened to her sing. She was stunned speechless.

In a world full of bitter pain and bitter doubt

I was tryin' so hard to fit in, fit in

Until I found out

I don't belong here

I don't belong here

I will carry a cross and a song where I don't belong

But I don't belong

Haley poured all her soul into her singing. Even though all she was doing was making herself some toast. Her music always meant the world to her.

It was a beautiful letdown

When you found me here

For once in a rare blue moon, I see everything clear

I'll be a beautiful letdown

That's what I'll forever be

And though it may cost my soul

I'll sing for free

We're still chasing our tails and the rising sun

And our dark water planet's

Still spinning in a race

Where no one wins and no ones won

I don't belong here

I don't belong here

I'm gonna set sight and set sail for the kingdom come

Easy living your not much like your name

Easy dying, you look just about the same

Won't you pleat take me off your list

Easy living please wont you let me down

Brooke wasn't sure but she thought she hears a small hint of pain in Hales voce as she sang the next part of the song.

We are a beautiful letdown

Painfully uncool

The church of the dropouts

The losers, the failures and the fools

Oh what a beautiful letdown

Are we salt in the wound?

Let us sing one true tune

"Haley?"

"Oh my God. Brooke? How long have you been standing there?"

"Here?" She says point to a spot on the floor. "Only a second. But right outside the door? For a while. Haley that was beautiful.

"Oh...I just...um...We should get going." Haley said as she try's to walk past Brooke.

"Haley. Why don't you ever sing in front of people? Your voice is amazing."

"It's personal. I just don't like being put in the spot light."

"Haley you should."

"Brooke can we just go? I don't want to talk about this."

"Yeah. Sure."

After they met up with Payton the girls headed strait to the dress store to try on dresses. Brooke of corse already had a pile of clothes to take in the dressing room. Haley on the other hand had a hard time finding anything she liked. Payton knew exactly what she wanted. She walked out of the dressing room and Haley and Brooke stood amazed.

She wore a long form fitting black dress that loosened up as it flowed down. It had a v-neck with spaghetti straps and a very low back. The dress also had a Rhine stone strand that started at the bottom of her back, and over her shoulder and down the front to form a necklace. She looked very elegant and classy but sexy at the same time.

"Payton...It's beautiful."

"Yeah? You think so?"

"Definitely. P. Sawyer you look amazing."

"Thanks."

"Ok Hales. Your turn."

It only took three dresses for Haley to find the one she wanted. It was a satin light kinda pale green dress that hugged all the right places of her body. It came down in a v-neck and was sleeveless, with a slightly darker green ribbon that hugged her around the hips. The dress was completely backless with just a little criss cross out of that ribbon just above her bottom that ran up the sides to form the straps and down along the neck line. It also had a small train in the back. Upon seeing Haley, Brooke clapped happily.

"Haley...wow. Nathan is going to flip when he sees you in that."

"You really think so?"

"Oh yeah. He won't know what hit him." Payton said giving her a wink. Haley turns to Brooke.

"Ok Tigger. You're up."

"We might as well get comfortable, this might take a while."

"Very funny P. Sawyer."

Payton was right. It took an hour to find the dress Brooke would be wearing on Prom night. It was a red A line, satin dress, with a very love v-neck that ended just above her belly button, and just above the point of the v there was a Rhine stone clasp for decoration. She walked out of her dressing room to look in the mirror.

"Oh my God, this dress is perfect. Lucas is so going to want me when he sees me. She gives them both a devilish smile.

"Brooke you are such a slut." Payton said causing Haley to let out a laugh of her own.

"Hey...I resemble that remark." She said faking hurt.

"Seriously though Brooke, you look incredible." Haley said calming down from her laughter.

"I know I do." She said smiling at her. "Now let's get the dresses and go meet up with the boys."

At the restaurant the boys sat around the table waiting for the girls to show up. Jake and Lucas were engaged in a conversation about Basketball. Witch would normally interest Nathan as well. But he was caught up in his own thoughts and was paying no attention to what they were saying.

"Hey Nate. You ok man?" Jake asked giving him a sad look.

"Oh yeah I'm fine. I was just thinking about Haley. I know we're already engaged but I nervous about tonight. I am taking her out and I am asking her properly tonight. I'm giving her this." He said pulling out the ring from his jacket pocket.

"Wow." Jake says not knowing what else to say.

"Lucas you know Haley better then anybody. Do you think she'll like it?"

"Nathan, she is going to cry when she sees this."

"I have never felt this way about anyone. I want only the best for her."

"Nate, I have never seen Haley so happy before. She loves you. Though we may not all understand why. To her all that matters is that you love her back."

"Believe me I couldn't love anything more."

Just then the girl came walking in and Nathan quickly put the ring back in his pocket. He stood up at their approach and Lucas and Jake followed his lead.

"Hey boyfriends." Brooke said going in for a hug with Lucas.

"You girls accomplish what you came her for?" Lucas asked return Brookes affection.

"We sure did. We're going to be the hottest girls there." Brooke said smiling up lovingly at Lucas.

"Oh I don't doubt that for a second." Lucas said just before leaning in for a kiss.

"Ok can we hold the make out session until after we eat?" Payton said throwing her napkin at the two.

"So? Are you going to tell us what colors they are so we can try to match you guys?" Jake said giving each girl a small smile.

"Well Jakey-Poo you have it easy." Brooke said putting one hand on her hip.

"Jakey-Poo?"

"Brooke you can come up with a better nick name then that for my Jake here can't you?" Payton turns to Jake. My dress is Black. So yeah you do have it easy."

"Mines red and let me just say, I look hot in it." Oh and Haley's is a greenish color I believe."

"Thanks Brooke but I think I can speak for myself."

"Well I bet you are going to be the hottest of them all." Nathan said placing a light kiss on her neck.

"Mmmm. Thank you Baby."

"Ok enough with all this talk. Let's eat." Payton said sitting down and picking up her menu. Follow by everyone else doing the same.


	24. Saturday Night Live

Saturday Night Live

Payton pulled up in front of Jakes place and just sat in her car for a little while thinking about how her Jake got started. She was so very much in love with Jake and it was amazing how they have only been together for a short while, but it was like he was always there in the back round waiting for his chance to make his feeling known to her.

Flash Back

It was another one of Brooke's infamous Saturday night bashes. Payton had just arrived and was looking around the party for her boyfriend Nathan. She found it strange that no one had seen him. Nathan was known as the party king. He never missed one. Not knowing what else to do, she headed out to the guest house witch was off limits to all party goers. But to her surprise when she walked in, she was not alone. Sitting on the couch watching TV was Jake Jagleski. She felt her blood run cold. She was always nervous around Jake. She always was attracted to him but never thought anything of it because she was taken by the big man in School. Nathan Scott.

"Hey. How's it goin'?" She said putting her hand in her back pockets and giving a nervous smile.

"Oh hey Payton. How are you?" He said sitting up in his seat.

"Oh I'm fine. What are you wathin'?" She pointed at the TV before taking a seat in a chair off to the side of where Jake was still sitting.

"Saturday Night Live. I'm not much of a party guy actually."

"So why come to one then?" She said in a teasing voice.

"I came to see about a girl actually. But when I got here I didn't see her. Where Nathan?"

"You know...I don't know." She laughs.

"I never knew him to miss one of these things."

"Yeah me neither. But I guess there's a first time for everything."

"Yeah. I guess so." They both fell silent.

"So why aren't you in there now looking for this girl you came here for?"

"Well because I know for sure she's not in there now."

"Now how do you know that?"

"Because I'm looking at her." Jake stands up and walks over to Payton. He takes her hand and stands her up. Silently in the background you could hear the music from the party switch to a slow song. "May I have this dance?"

"Ok." She says smiling at him as he pulls her close and starts to slowly sway to the music. "Jake I...you know I'm with Nathan."

"Not right now." He says pulling back a little to look her in the eyes. "Payton I know I may not have much of a chance with you because you are in a relationship. But I have to tell you something. Ever sense I laid eyes on you, I was completely taken by you. You would walk in the room and you'd take my breath away. I may not know you well, but I love you. You have this inner beauty that shine through to my soul. I have wanted you sense our first day of school."

Payton was completely taken aback by his words. Nathan would never talk like this. She knew she wasn't in love with Nathan. But could she risk hurting him? She cared about him. But being there in Jakes arms she was questioning everything she knew about her relationship. Then without thinking she looks Jake in the eyes and before she knew it they were kissing.

End Flashback.

She let out a small sigh and got out of her car. She grabbed the movie bag from the back of her car and then opened the trunk to grab the rest of her things. Jake asked her to stay with him for the night. She let herself into the house and placed all her thing just inside the door. She heard music coming from Jenny's room. When she got closer she realized it was Jake singing little Jenny to sleep.

I was never alive

Till the day I was blessed with you

When I hold you late at night

I know what I was put here to do

I turn off the world

And listen to you sigh

And I will sing my Angels lullaby

Payton could tell that Jake wrote this song for Jenny. The way he sang it to her just melted Payton's heart. It was cute the way he was with Jenny.

Know I am forever near

The one you can always call

Right now all you know to fear

Are the shadows on your wall

I am here close enough

To kiss the tears you cry

And I will sing my Angels lullaby

So tell me how to stop the years from racing

Is there a secret someone knows?

I will never catch all the memories I'm chasing'

I will never be ready to let go

And when the world seems cold

And you feel that all your strength gone

There may be one tiny voice

Your reason to carry on

And when I'm not close enough

To kiss the tears you cry

You will sing your Angels lullaby

Let this be our Angels lullaby

"Good night Jenny. I love you sweet heart. My little Angel." He leans down and gives her a kiss on her forehead before walking out into the hall where Payton is standing listening.

"Jake that was beautiful."

"Thanks. I wrote that the day she was born. I hope someday to record it and give it to her."

"I think you should. You're a really write and singer. Hey you know who else can sing? Haley. Brooke told me she hear her. I never knew that about her did you?"

"Yeah actually I did. We were in music class together. So what movies did you bring?"

"Oh umm actually I brought Saturday Night Live DVD."

"Saturday Night Live? Why?"

"You don't remember?" He gives her a look of confusion. "It was what you were watching the night we kissed for the first time."

"Oh my God you remember that?" He laughs at her before pulling her in for a kiss.

"I'll never forget it."

"I love you Payton."

"I love you too Jake. Now come on. Let watch some comedy." She grabs his hand and pulls him into the living room. They spent the whole night laughing and just enjoying the fact that they had one another.

A/N I know this is a short chapter. But I have discovered that I am not that good at writing Jayton. Next chapter is how Brooke and Lucas spend their Saturday night. And on a side note. Is it just me or is the writer of One Tree Hill really attacking Naley this season?


	25. Anouther Saturday Night

Another Saturday

Rated T for violance

Lucas sat on his bed typing away on his laptop. He was thinking about tonight. He and Brooke had yet another date. He had something really romantic planned. She said she wanted to know more about him so he was going to take her to his favorite camp grounds where he and Keith use to go when he was a kid. It was a personal place he was going to share with her. He wanted to let her in. In everyway her could. Just then Brooke came bouncing in like she had springs on the bottom of her feet. No wonder Haley called her Tigger.

"Hey boyfriend. I know. I know. Our dates not until 5:00 but I missed you and I had to come and see you."

"I missed you to cheery. Come here." He said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her down on the bed. HE leaned over her and put his hand to her face. He was drawing invisible circles on her face and looking into her eyes. It didn't matter how many times he had seen her. Her beauty still took his breath away. Not just her outer beauty either. When she let her guard down like she did with him, she had such a heart of gold. He felt lucky that he got to see that side of her. Just then he was pulled out of his thought by her laughing. "What?"

"You. You're practically drooling on me."

"Well I can't help it. I have thing for you Brooke Davis."

"Well I have a secret to tell you."

"What's that?"

"I have a thing for you too Lucas Scott."

"Well that's a definite good thing." He leaned down and began to kiss her. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip begging for entry. She gladly obliged. But soon they were pulled apart by a knock at the door. It was Karen.

"Lucas I need you to come down to the Cafe. I have a meeting to go to and I can't leave Haley there by herself."

"She there by herself now isn't she?"

"Yes but only for a few minutes. Oh by the way it's nice to see you again Brooke." Karen said with a wink as she walked out the door.

"I'm sorry Brooke but it looks like Duty calls."

"It's ok. I'll come bug you at the Cafe in a little bit. Then we can go on our date."

"I can't wait." He said while again kissing her.

Lucas headed for the Cafe while Brooke got in her car and drove home. She couldn't wipe the smile off her face. He really was a great guy. She was in love and she was on cloud nine. There was nothing in this world that could bring her down. At least that's what she thought. As she pulled in front of her house she got a feeling that something wasn't right. She slowly walked to the front door. It wasn't quiet closed all the way. She just figured maybe one of the maids didn't shut it completely on their way out. She knew her father wasn't home because then again when was he. She walked up to her room while pulling out her phone to text message Lucas.

"I miss you already." Was all she wrote. But then she heard something that stopped her in her tracks. It sent shivers up her spine.

"Well, well, well. It's good to see you again Brooke Davis."

Brooke swallowed the lump in her throat before turning around to face the person standing behind her. But before she had a chance to scream she felt something hit her head and then everything went black.

Lucas walked into the cafe. He had a smile that wouldn't stop. HE couldn't wait for Brooke to come see him here at work. Just then he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out to see a text message from Brooke herself.

"I miss you already." Is what it read. But before he had a chance to write back Haley cam bounding up to him.

"It's about time you got here. Come on I'm swamped. Take this order to table three while I take this one to 5. "

Lucas took the plate out of her hands and took it over to where she said. Then he headed to the back to put his stuff down. The place was pretty busy at the moment so he understood why his mom sent him down here. Things were real busy for the next two hours and Lucas didn't have a chance to think about Brooke not being there yet. But once things slowed down and he was wiping down the counter he noticed the time was 3:30. HE was disappointed she didn't come but he figured she was busy getting herself ready for their date tonight. He put the cleaning stuff away and headed to the back where Haley was.

"Hey Hales. Do you think you'll be ok on your own now? I have to get home and get ready. I have a date with Brooke tonight."

"Yeah go ahead. I got it from here."

"Thanks Hales."

"Mmhmm have fun Luke. Don't get in any trouble."

"I'll try not too." He gave her a wink and walked out. But Hale noticed Lucas had left his phone behind. She ran out to try and catch him to give it to him but he was not where to be found. She slid the phone into her pocket and decided she would hold onto it for him until tomorrow. If Brooke calls she can tell her what happened. Haley walked back into the cafe not knowing that the night was about to take a turn for the worse.

Lucas walked into his room and sat down for a second. He was kind of tired from working but he wasn't going to let that get in the way of his night with Brooke. He decided he better go shower before it got too late. He was meeting Brooke at the River Court before they headed out. After he got out he decided to call Brooke to see how things were coming along. That's when he realized he left his phone back at the Cafe. He didn't have time to run and get so he just gave his phone a call to let Haley know to hold onto it for him until he could drop by and get it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Hales it Lucas."

"Oh no Shit Sherlock. I thought it was the Easter bunny."

"Ha-ha very funny. You know you should get your own show going you're such a comedian."

"I know but then everyone would know and my secret would be out."

"Yeah yeah. Anyway would you mind holding onto my phone until tomorrow. I don't have time to come get it tonight."

"Way ahead of you. Don't worry if Brooke calls I'm all over it."

"Thanks again Hales."

"Yeah I know I'm always saving your ass." They both laughed before hanging up.

Then Lucas dialed Brooke's number but he got her voice mail. He thought this was kind of strange. Brooke never didn't answer her phone. Maybe she can't hear it he thought. He dialed the house phone and again there was no answer. But then he remembered how serious Brooke was when it came to getting ready to go out some where. So he just laughed to himself and finished getting ready him self. Man did he love that girl.

Back at Brooke's house she was just coming around when she heard her phone ringing. She tried to lift her arms but found that she couldn't move. She looked down and saw that her arms were tied to her side and her legs were bound together. Then she remembered what happened. Chris Keller. How did he find her? Why was thins happening. Then Lucas came to her mind. What was he going to think when she didn't show up to the river court? HE would think she stood him up would he? No he would know something was up. He'll know there's something wrong and come and save her.

"Oh Brooke, Brooke, Brooke. I'm disappointed in you. I thought you would put up more of a fight that this. I mean after that night in the mall I thought you were tough."

"What do you want?" She said. But when she spoke she felt a pain in the corner of her mouth and she could taste blood. He must have hit her a few times after she passed out. Then she realized her whole face hurt. She knew there was a mirror behind her so she tried to turn her head to look but couldn't turn her head far enough.

"What do I want? Hmmm. What a good question." HE said mocking her. HE walked around to stand behind her. He leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Now Brooke did your forget? We have unfinished business." Brooke let out a whimper at the memory of that night. "I thought it turned you on when I took control." As he said this he pulled he head back by the hair to look up at him. "Now don't tell me that was a lie. You left me hanging Brookie. Now I am here to take what you were offering me."

Tears were stinging at her eyes. Her head was spinning. She couldn't seem to form any kind of thought. She felt like she just walked into a nightmare. Chris came around again to sit in front of her. His face was only inches away. He spoke at a whisper.

"I know you want me Brooke. I felt it that night."

"Go to Hell."

"Oh nice manners babe. Didn't your mom ever teach you how to talk to men?" HE said as he smacked her across the face. Brooke began to cry harder but not because of the pain. But because of a scum like him mentioning her mom. "Now you be nice now. I don't want to have to do that again."

Chris pushed himself between her legs and put his face next to hers and started licking her neck. He could practically smell the fear on her. This only made him more aggressive. He started biting along her collar bone. He was biting so hard Brooke had to fight to keep from screaming. She looked over at the clock and saw that it was 5:15. Lucas would be waiting for her. She had to think of something and fast.

Lucas was standing at the river court getting more nervous by the minute. Brooke should be pulling into the parking lot at any second. He looked at his watch once again. 5:15. Brooke was never late. Lucas was starting to get scared that something might be wrong. First she doesn't show up at the Cafe. Then she doesn't answer either of her phones. He decided to give it a few more minutes then he was going to drive over to her house. He knew there was no way she would stand him up. She loved him. He knew she did.

Meanwhile back at the Cafe Haley was getting ready to lock up. They were closing early tonight because Karen had business to attend to and she didn't want Haley there alone to late. Just as she was about to lock up Nathan jumped out in front of the door and scared her half to death.

"Nathan James Scott I am going to kill you. You scared me."

"I'm sorry baby but I couldn't resist. You should have seen your face though. It was priceless." He was laughing uncontrollably.

"It's so not funny."

"Oh I think it was."

"You would. Jerk."

"Oh come on now Hales you know you love me." He said as he gave her his puppy dog eyes.

"Now how can I stay mad at that?"

"I knew you couldn't resist me."

"Yeah well you're lucky I do love you Nathan Scott or your ass would be grass right now." She said as she put her arms around his neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

"I'd like to see you try Haley James-Scott." He said as he pulled away. At hearing those words leave his mouth Haley almost melted to night in his arms. She let out a small moan.

"I like the sound of that."

"So how long until you close up?"

"I was just getting ready to."

"Good because we have a date to get to."

"Dressed like this. You better think again."

"Don't worry I got it all taken care of. Now hurry up we got to get going."

"Ok let's go." She said grabbing the keys to lock up. "Oh wait I forgot something." She ran back to the back and grabbed Lucas' phone. She didn't want to forget that. "Ok all set."

Nathan and Haley left to go enjoy their evening together. Not knowing what was going to happen to one of their friends.

Lucas looked again at the time. It was going on 6:00. He waited around long then he wanted to. He jumped in his car and headed over to the cafe. He thought maybe Brooke had called him. He got there just as Haley and Nathan were about to jump in his car.

"Haley."

"Lucas? What are you doing here shouldn't you be with Brooke?"

"She didn't show up."

"Well maybe she's just running late."

"No Haley. I have a bad feeling. Where's my phone?"

"Right here." She handed him his phone and gave him a look of concern.

"No missed calls. She didn't call did she? You didn't answer any calls did you?"

"No. No one called. Lucas is everything ok?"

"I don't know. I'm scared. I'm going to her house. Will you guys let me know if you hear from her?"

"Yeah we'll look for her. I'm sure every will be ok?"

"Yeah man we'll help you find her." Nathan said. Even though he planned on really purposing to Haley tonight, Brooke might be in trouble and he couldn't turn his back on a friend like that.

"Ok. Will you guys go wait at the River court just in case she turns up there. And give Payton a call? Maybe she's heard something."

"Yeah. Go Lucas. WE have it under control."

"Ok." He ran off and jumped back in his car. His heart was pounding. Something was wrong. He knew it. He this sinking feeling in the bottom of his stomach. He was beating himself up for not taking her home before heading into work.

"6:15 Lucas where are you?" Brooke thought to her self. She was scared he wouldn't be there on time. Chris was going to rape her or worse. She was afraid she was going to lose her life. Chris was busy still biting her in place here and there on her body. She could swear he even drew blood in some places. She tried to push him away but when she would resist he would just hit her. She thought she heard a bone crack once when he hit her in the stomach. Plus she was having trouble breathing under the pain. Then she felt Chris reach behind and untie the rope around her waist so he could lift her to the bed. Brooke caught a glimpse in the mirror. She looked bad. But how bad she wasn't real sure. She only saw herself for a second. She felt him untie her feet and then tie one foot to each side of the bed post. This was it. How could this be happening? She tried to scream again but Chris Hit her again the the stomach. This knocked the air out of her. She struggle to draw breath. She could feel her lungs burning for air. Finally Chris got off her long enough for her to draw in as deep a breath as was possible given the circumstances. It was then that she heard it. She thought it was her imagination but just in case she let out a blood curttleing scream. This shocked Chris who must not have heard it. It was a knock at the door. After she finish her scream she went to do it again but Chris hit her so hard it made her head spin and soon she fell into darkness once again. Before she passed out she could have sworn she saw Lucas run in behind Chris.

Lucas pulled up in front of Brooke's house. He was in a state of panic. He ran to her door. He tried to open it but it was locked. HE started pounding on it. HE even yelled her name. Then his heart stopped and his blood when cold. He heard her scream. "No. no no no. BOOKE." He yelled again. He started throwing himself at the door. Finally it burst open. He went running up the stairs to her room. He threw open the door. He almost froze in fear at the sight of Brooke. He didn't know if she was dead or alive. Then he saw Chris. He lunged at him and started to beat him. How could he do this? To my Brooke. I'll kill him. That's when Nathan ran in. He decided to leave Haley at the court and go help Lucas just in case something happened. He pulled Lucas off Chris.

"Luke he's not worth it. Go tend to Brooke. I'll take care of him."

All Lucas could see was red. His mind was reeling. He could think strait. He turned to Brooke who lay lifeless on the bed. He quickly untied her and pulled her into his arms. HE tried to wake her.

"Brooke? Baby. Come on. Open your eyes baby. Please open your eyes." He was getting no response. HE picked her up into his arms and carried her down to his car. He somehow managed to open his back door and lay her down before jumping in the front and rushing off the the hospital.

Nathan knocked Chris out then called the police. He thought about Haley. He understood why Lucas wanted to kill him. If it were him and Haley was in trouble he would want blood. He called Haley and told her what happened. He told he was going to wait for the cops but she needed to get to the hospital and be with Lucas.

Lucas pulled up in front of the ER and rushed Brooke in as fast as he could. She was so badly beaten he could recognize her.

"I need help. Somebody help me."

Almost at once there was a Gurnee pulled up along side of her and she was rushed away. Lucas was in tears by now. He didn't even notice that his own hand was broken from hitting Chris over and over.

"She's in bad shape son. She is going to need surgery most likely. We need her parents to give their consent." Lucas knew there was no way to get in touch with Brookes dad. He did the only he could think of. He called his mom.

A/N I am super sorry it's taken me so long to update. I have had a lot going on. I just returned from California so I should have more time on my hands. Next chapter Nathan makes a choice that may or may not be a surprise. We will find out what happens to Brooke and Lucas has to go to the police station and see Chris. What will he do? R&R please. I hope you liked it. I was getting chills writing it. Enjoy.


	26. Events That Follow

Events That Follow

Karen walked into the hospital not really sure what to expect. She had gotten a call from Lucas saying he was at the hospital and she needed to get down here as soon as possible. She breathed a sigh of relief when she spotted Lucas sitting on a bench with his head in his hands. But the relief didn't last long. She could tell he had been crying. She couldn't think of what might have happened that had her son in such a state. She walked up to him and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Lucas?" She said quietly so as not to startle him. Lucas looked up to see who it was and jumped to his feet embracing his mom in a hug. "Lucas what's going on? You had me so worried."

"Its Brooke mom. Some idiot attacked her. She's pretty bad mom." HE said as tear started rolling down his cheeks again.

"Oh my God. IS she going to be alright?"

"She needs surgery. I can't get a hold of her dad. They won't do anything until they have consent from a legal guardian. I didn't know who else to call." He said as he looked at his mom with pleading eyes.

"I'll se what I can do. Wait here. Try to calm down sweetie. It'll be ok." She walked off while Luke once again took a set with his head buried in his hands. He couldn't shake the image of her lifeless body lying on the bed. Just then Haley came running up to him. He looked up at her. Neither of them said a word. He just collapsed into her arms and cried.

"What am I going to do Hales? You should have seen her. My Brooke. How could this happen?" Lucas said barely loud enough for her to hear.

"Shhh. It'll be ok. Everything's going to be ok." She soothed as best as she could. Truth was she didn't really know what to say.

"How do you know? What if she doesn't make it Haley? This is my fault."

"No. Lucas...This isn't your fault. No one could have known what was going to happen."

"But the guy did it to get back at me. IT should have been me."

"None of this is your fault Luke. You saved her life."

"I should have known when she didn't show up at the Cafe. I should have gone strait to her house. I was so stupid."

"You can't beat yourself up like this. You need to be strong for Brooke right now. She's going to really need you. Lucas it's because of you she's going to be ok." That's when Karen came back over to where the two were standing.

"They are taking her in for surgery now. They'll let us know when she's in recovery." Lucas pulled his mom in for a huge hug. He was so grateful to her for whatever it was she had done.

"How?" Was all he could manage to say.

"I told them that I was her aunt and that while her father was out of town I was her legal guardian." Before she could say anymore she was over taken by Lucas once again.

"Thank you mom."

"Your welcome son. Now I want you to try and get some rest. They told me there was a few reclining chairs in the waiting room. We can go sit in there and you can try to get some sleep. Haley you should head home. I will wait for the doctors."

"Ok Karen. I just have to go wait for Nathan." She gave Lucas one last hug before walking away.

"I don't think I could sleep right now. I'm too worried about Brooke."

"Lucas I am your mother and what I say goes. Now go get some rest." She said pushing her son towards the door.

Haley walked out of the hospital in a complete daze. How could someone in the world hurt someone so much. How could something like this happen? She heard stories of people in the world going through these kinds of things but she never dream it would happen to someone she was close to. Sure she and Brooke were never fond of each other. But in the last few weeks they really became good friends. Just then Haley was pulled from her thought by a voice yelling her name. She looked up to see Nathan running her way. Once he was standing in front of her Haley wasted no time to wrap her arms around him. She smashed her lips against his. He wasted no time to return the favor. It felt wrong to feel this good while their friend was in surgery. But at that moment they both realized just how much the other one meant to them.

"Nathan, promise me something."

"Anything."

"Promise me that we will always be together."

"Haley I swear on my life I will never leave you."

"Then let's get married now. Right now."

"What? Can we?"

"I don't know and I don't care. I just...I need you. I need to be your wife. I need to know that I will always have you."

"Haley, Haley. Slow down. You know I'm not going anywhere. But if this is what you want we'll find a way. I was going to wait and do this when I could take you on a nice date but..." He reached in his pocket and pulled out the ring he had planned on giving her tonight. "I know I already asked you to marry me. But I want you to have this." HE slipped it on her finger and again asked. "Will you marry me Haley James?"

"Yes Nathan. I will marry you." Sure this wasn't the most romantic way to do this. Sure they were standing in front of a hospital. But at least it was one of a kind. Haley thought to herself. After kissing for what seemed like forever. The happy couple drove back to Haley's house. Nathan decided it best if he stayed with her tonight.

Meanwhile back at the hospital Karen and Lucas were waiting to hear any news on Brooke's condition. When Lucas noticed a doctor walk in the room he jumped to his feet and rushed over to him.

"Are you here for Brooke Davis?" The doctor asked.

"Yes. Is she ok?" Lucas asked. Karen walked up beside him.

"I'm doctor Fern. Brooke suffered a rupture spleen. We managed to repair it nicely. She had two broken ribs that we reset so they could heal a little quicker. Other then that as far as injuries go she's lucky. Her face it pretty bruised up. We had to stick a few bite marks we found up. We did take some pictures for the police to use as evidence. Now the only problem remain is she has slipped into a coma. I'm sorry."

"A coma? Wha...when will she wake up?" Lucas questioned the Doctor.

"It's hard telling. Could be anywhere between a few hours to a few weeks. These things a tricky. But don't worry. We are watching her very closely and we thing she will make a quick recovery." At this the doctor walked away. But before he goes to far away Lucas ran back up to him.

"When can we see her?"

"She's in Recovery right now. But as soon as she's taken to her room you'll be able to see her." Lucas turned to his mom. He wasn't sure what to feel. A coma? Life couldn't get worse.

"Maybe you should call everyone. Let them know what's going on." Karen said bring Lucas back from his thoughts.

"Yeah I guess." He pulled his cell phone out and walked out of the building. He decided to call Payton first. He was surprised he didn't see her here.

"Hello?"

"Payton? Hey it…Lucas."

"Luke? What's up?"

"Ahh I just thought Id call and let you know Brooke is out of surgery and…."

"Wait what? What happened to Brooke?"

"Didn't Haley call you?"

"Yeah but her message cut in and out I couldn't understand a word. What happened?"

"She was attacked."

"WHAT? What do you mean attacked?"

Lucas told Payton the whole story. But before he could tell her about Brooke's coma she hung up the phone saying she was on her way. So that was why she hadn't come yet. She didn't know. Next she called Haley. The phone just rang and rang. No one seemed to be home.

"I knew I should have gotten Nathan's cell number before she left." He figured they must be over at Nathan's. Just then his mom came out to get him.

"Lucas. They said we could go see her now." He didn't waist any time he ran as fast as he could to her room. But he stopped in front of her door. He didn't know if he could bare to see her in the state she was in. But he took a deep breath and walked in. He stopped dead in his tracks. Right away tear came to his eyes.

"Oh baby. I'm so so sorry. God I wish I could have saved you from all of it." He picked up her hand and brought it to his lips. He placed a gentle kiss on her fingers then spoke at a whisper. "I promise I will take care of you. I love you Brooke." For the rest of the night Lucas never left her side. Part of him was too afraid to let her out of his sight. Could he ever forgive himself? More importantly would she?


	27. Wake Me Up Inside

Where Do We Go From Here?

A/N Ok so I personally wasn't too pleased with my last chapter. I re-read it and thought I could have done a lot better. So this chapter I am going to make sure I really like it. Enjoy.

It had been two days now and there was no sign of Brooke waking up. Karen was becoming worried about Lucas. He spent all his time at the hospital. She never saw him when he came home. Reason being he was only there long enough to eat and take a shower. Other then that every waking moment was spent by her side. Payton had been by almost everyday. But what Lucas found surprising is no one could seem to get a hold of neither Nathan nor Haley. Where they had taken off to He had no idea. Nor did he have time to really think about it. He left several messages for Brooke's dad but to no avail. A few other friends from school came to visit her. Bevin brought her a book of quotes that she told Lucas to read to her. He guessed she had heard somewhere it was good to read to patients that were in comas. So he thought he would give it a try. But mostly he just talked to her.

"Baby its time to open your eyes. I need you. It feels so unfair that you're the one lying here. It should be me." His tears once again filled with tears. He couldn't remember ever crying so much in his life. "Baby? Can you ever forgive me for what's happened?" He laid his head on her hand. "You said you wanted to know me better. Well when I was about nine years old, Keith decided he would take me fishing. "He let out a small laugh at the memory."It was funny because I could figure out how to cast the line. The first time I did I literally threw the whole pull into the water. Keith made me row over and get it by myself. I finally managed to cast the line but little did I know the hook got caught on Keith's hat and when the line went flying, so did his hat." He laughed again. "Keith thought it was the funniest thing he ever saw. He said "In all my years of fishing Luke, I have never met anyone as bad at it as you are." I never went fishing again. To this day I couldn't tell you how to cast out."

Brooke's bruises were starting to look a lot better and was now taking on her normal skin color. Lucas watched as a nurse came in to check up on all her vital signs and such. She just looked at the young girl lying in the bed and shook her head in sadness.

"It really is a shame. No one deserves this." She gave Lucas a sympathetic look before leaving.

"Listen to me Brooke, please open your eyes. Baby I know you. You're strong. Do this for me pretty girl. Please." His pleas seem to fall on def ears. Someone had entered the room behind him. When Lucas turned around he was surprised to see it was Haley.

"Hey Luke."

"Hey Hales. Where you been?"

"Oh around. I'm just not good with these things. You know me." He could tell she was hiding something but at the moment didn't feel like pushing the issue. "How is she?"

"Not any better. I try to take comfort in the fact that she not any worse though."

"Well that's a good way to look at it."

"Where's Nathan?"

"Oh ummm. He's at home. He said to give you best wishes." She smiled at Lucas in a way to let him know that Nathan to was concerned for Brooke. Haley was acting strange. He didn't know why but he could tell something was going on. "Do you need anything? I wasn't going to stay long but I had to come by and see her."

"No I'm good. Thanks Hales."

"Ok...well give me a call if you need anything. Anything at all."

"I will." He watched her walk out the door and thought to himself "I am going to have to find out what her deal is." Then he turned his attention back to Brooke.

Haley walked in the door of an apartment and put her stuff down on a table just inside. She took a good look around before yelling out for Nathan.

"Honey I'm home."

"Hey you." Nathan said as he entered the room and pulled her into a kiss. "So how is she?"

"Looks the same. Lucas is a mess though. He looks like he hasn't slept in days. How's the unpacking?"

"You didn't tell him did you?"

"I couldn't Nathan. Now's just not the time."

"I understand. Come here." He pulled her close to him and put his forehead to hers. "It's going to be ok. I love you. Mrs. Scott."

"Mmmmm I can get use to that."

"Well you better. Cant take it back now." He smirked at her. The same smirk that stole her heart and drove her completely crazy.

"Believe I could never and would never want to. It's just...does it feel wrong to you? You know...to be so happy? I know I said this once already but...I can't help feeling like we are horrible people for starting a new life when one hangs in the balance." Tears started to form in her eyes. She was so afraid for Brooke, but she was also happy about what she had done.

"Hey, hey. Haley we didn't do anything wrong ok? Brooke would be happy for us. We love each other. Yes it's a horrible thing that's happened to her. But she would have wanted us to be happy too. I love you Haley James-Scott and I have no regrets about marrying you." He had her in a tight hug and was protectively rubbing her back while letting her cry into his chest. "Listen to me baby. Brooke will be ok. You know how stubborn she is. She won't give up that easy." This brought a smile back to Haley's face. He was the only person who could make her smile like that, and Nathan knew somehow by the way she smiled that the smile was made only for him.

Meanwhile back at the hospital Lucas had stepped out to get some fresh air. He couldn't stay in there much longer. He was getting too frustrated with himself. HE was trying to will Brooke awake. Just as tear began to form in his eyes Payton walked up to him. After she arrived yesterday she had to comfort Lucas. She didn't really get to spend much time with Brooke. So she thought today she would sit with her.

"Hey." She said taking him into a hug. How are you holding up?"

"I've seen better days." He said not looking in her eyes. He didn't want anyone to see the hurt inside of him. It was killing him more each that passed by that he couldn't hear her voice.

"Any change?"

"No." He looked back at the hospital doors wishing he could see her come running out. "You go ahead and go see her. I think I need to be alone for a few."

"Yeah ok. Let me know if you need anything." She walked in the hospital. She hated hospitals. Everyone she loved somehow ended up here. Without realizing it she was glaring at all the doctors and nurses. She walked into the room and sat next to Brooke on the bed. "Hey buddy...ok so...you know I'm not good at this kind of thing but...I need you to wake up Brooke. You're my best friend. What would I do if I didn't have you huh?" Tears welled in Payton's eyes. "Come on girlie. Lucas is a mess. He needs you too. He loves you so much Brooke. And I have never seen you so happy. Remember when we were kids...and I think we were in like the 5th grade. You had a crush on...oh what was his name? Jason Parchment. Your mom was friends with his mom so we both got stuck going to his birthday party. Anyway you went to give him his gift and for some reason or another you tried to kiss him. He started yelling ewww. She tried to kiss me and jumped out of the way and you went tumbling in the pool. You were so devastated you ran all the way to my house. I looked every where for you. I didn't know you had even left the party." She let a little laugh escape her throat. "I found you in my closet when I got home. You were still crying. I held you until you calmed down. It was that night that we promised to be best friend forever." She looked up at Brooke. "Come on Brookie. Squeeze my hand if you can hear me."

Payton looked down at the hands joined together. Nothing happened. She started to cry more. But then she felt Brookes hands tighten around hers. She looked up and saw Brookes eyes slowly open. Brooke looked around her room before her eyes landed on her best friend.

"Payton?" She tried to speak but her throat was throbbing. She pointed to a small glass and a pitcher sitting on the table next to her bed. Payton rushed and poured the water and slowly raised it to Brooke's lips.

"Is that better?" Payton asked smile at her friend.

"Much. What happened?" Her voice was rough and scratchy sounding but was audible.

"You don't remember?"

"I remember being tied to the bed. How did I...?"

"Lucas. He came in just as Chris was about to...um...he saved you." She didn't think it was a good idea to tell her friend that she came that close to being rapped. "He's a mess Brooke. He thinks you won't be able to forgive him."

"What's there to forgive? He saved my life. Where is he?"

"Um...he's down stairs. Do you want me to go get him?" Brooke nodded her head saying yes. How could Lucas blame himself? Why? If it wasn't for him who knows what could have happened to her. It was then that she realized her whole body hurt. She looked down at the yellow bruises all over her. Then she lifted her sheets. She noticed she was wearing bandages all around her abdomen. Lucas came rushing through the door not missing a step as he flew to her side. He looked down at her beautiful face and just threw his lips to hers. He lightly put his hand to her cheek not wanting to hurt her. He pulled away and looked deep into her eyes. He knew at that moment she didn't blame him for what happened.

"Lucas. It's good to see you." She said with a smile. Her dimples showing her full beauty.

"You have no idea beautiful." He brushed some of the hair out of her face. "You have no idea how much I've missed you."

"I think I have a pretty good Idea boyfriend." She slowly reached her hand up and touched his face. "Lucas...I love you."

"I love you. Oh so much." His voice breaking as he spoke. He realized then just how much he needed her in his life.

A/N ok guys. Sorry it took so long. I love you guys for your feed back though. You're awesome. I know it's not a long chapter but I was anxious to get Brooke awake. Next chapter is going to skip ahead to Prom. Plus a little more drama with Rachel. Also I will let on to how every one handled the Naley news. Thank you guys so much. R&R please.


	28. Home Sweet Home

Home Sweet Home

Today Brooke Davis was finally getting to go home. She was so tired of being in the hospital. Nurses coming to check on you every 30 minutes making sure you are getting sleep. There was even an uncomfertable smell about this place. She looked down at her watch. Two more hours until the officialy release her. Lucas was going to pick her up. They were never able to get a hold of her father so Mrs. Roe took care of everything for her. Brooke decided to turn on her TV. She needed to pass the time. Just then a head poked in from the hall.

"Brooke?" It was Haley. She hadn't been in sense she awoke.

"Haley. Hey come in please. It's so good to see you. How's Nathan?"

"Well...Brooke I have something to tell you."

"Sure buddy. What's up?" Brooke creased her brows at Haley thinking there was something wrong.

"Well...Nathan and I...we...we got married." Haley bit her lower lip. She felt like such a horrible person. Being happy while Brooke was going through probably the hardest time in her life. "I know I am a horrible person Brooke. It's just that seeing Lucas in so much pain over you kind of made us realize that we didnt want to take the chance of being in the same place. We didnt intend to just up and get married it just sort of happened and I am really really sorry."

"Haley, Haley stop. You'r rambleing. Its ok sweetie. I'm really happy for you. A little worried about your sanity being as you're still in high school but...happy."

"Really? Oh I am so glad to hear that. I mean I was so worried. I didnt want you to think we didnt care. Because we did."

"Haley. Your doing it again." She said giving the girl a small giggle.

"Sorry. Oh I am so glad you're awake." Haley threw her arms around Brooke. Both girls had huge smiles on their face. Even with her dad vacant from her life Brooke was happier now then she could ever remember being. These people in her life were her real family. The girl pulled apart.

"So tutor girl. Tell me everything. I live for this kind of thing."

"Well...the night they brought you here, Nathan and I realized just how much we needed eachother. Sense he is emancipated it was ok for him. So we went to ask my parents permission. It took some charming but they agreed. We went down to the court house and with my parents as witnesses we got married. Not the most romantic thing but to me it was perfect. I just want to be able to call him my husband."

"Oh Haley I am so happy for you. How does Lucas feel?"

"Actually you're the first to know. I haven't been able to tell Lucas yet. I'm sort of dreading that."

"Haley I'm sure he'll be happy for you. I mean you were already engaged. So what's the big deal?"

"I know your right. I'm just scared."

"So wait if I am the first does that mean that the Scotts dont know yet?"

"NO! Nathan wanted to wait until things settled down around her before we leaked that tid bit of imformation to them."

"Well tutor girl, as long as your happy your friends are too." Brooke gave her anouther hug.

"Well I should probably get going. Nathan will be wondering where I am. I didnt tell him I was leaving. He was asleep."

"Asleep? It like 5:00 at night. Why would he...? Oh my God you had sex today."

"How do you know things like that?"

"It's a talent."

"Ok. Well I'll be going now. See you later Tigger."

"Bye Hales."

Brooke was beaming from the happy news about Haley and Nathan. They really made her believe in the kind of love that movies were made for. The kind that every girl dreams of. Then she thought of Lucas. She could see herself by his side forever. HE was perfect as far as she was concerned. The way his blue eyes sparkled when he was near her. Love was something she never fully trusted or believed in. But now it seemed as if she was being surrounded by it. Lucas was in love with her. She was in love with Lucas. It was real. Payton found love. Now Nathan and Haley joined their hearts to become one. If someone told her just a few months ago that any of this would have happened she would have just laughed in their face.

Two hours passed and Lucas came walking through Brookes hospital room door. She was sleeping in a ball on the bed. She was already dressed and ready to go. Lucas couldnt help but smile down at her. She looked stunning lying there peacfuly. He walked over to her bed and placed a soft kiss on her forhead.

"Wake up beautiful. It's time to go." He ran his hand through her hair. Brooke looked up at Lucas and smiled. Her heart felt like it just grew two sizes from the love she felt at that moment. The way he was smileing at her.

"Hey boyfriend." She said in a whisper. "Come here." She pulled him by the hand down to her. She pressed her lips to his. It was a soft and loving kiss. He put his hand to the side of her face. He savored the taste of her. Basked in the glow of her spirit. And marvled in the softness of her skin. He found happiness in this girl. HE was happy before he met her but now that happiness didnt compare.

"What was that for?"

"Just for being you. I love you Lucas. You mean the world to me. I realized today that I could really love you forever. I know it was fast. I know that there are still things we dont know about each other. But I'm not in any hurry to find them out. I have my whole likfe to know you. I would like it if we took our time. I know that I should be scared at this feeling. But I'm not. It just feels right." HE could tell that it wasnt easy for her to put herself out like this. But he was proud of her for being so brave.

"Brooke I know how you feel. I love you too. I will always love you. There will never be anouther girl for me, and I'm the guy for you Brooke."

"I know you are. What do you say we get out of here huh?"

"I think that's a great idea." He took her hand and walked her out to his car. The light was now fading outside and the wind was hot. But it was perfect. He opened the door for her and she crawled in. He got in then turned to his loving girlfriend.

"Are you ready to go home?"

"You have no idea. I just want to crawl into bed and..." Just as the words left her mouth the memory of that horrible night flooded her mind. Then she remembered that it happened in her room. She closed her eyes as a tear ran down her cheek. "Actually...um...Lucas? Could we just go back to your house. I guess I'm not as ready as I thought I was." Lucas pulled her to him. He wished with all his heart that he could just make that night vanish from her mind. Tears fell from his own eyes.

"Shhh. Of coarse. You're more then welcome at my place. You know that. My mom will understand. "

"Thanks Lucas. Thank you."

"Oh you're welcome baby."

"No I mean thank you. You saved me. I dont know what I would have done if he..." She couldnt finish her words. She broke down into tears once again.

"Oh baby. I just wish I had gotten there sooner. God I am sorry Brooke."

"No you dont have to be sorry. You didnt know. I love you for that but please dont blame yourself."

"I just...I cant help it that I feel like it's my fault."

"Shh. Lucas you are the nicest guy I have ever met. I know you would never hurt me. You didnt know that that psyco was going to come after me. It's ok Lucas."

"I love you Brooke. I just...God I love you."

" I love you too. Now can we please go. I kind of getting hungry."

"Yeah. We'll stop by the cafe on our way. Sound good?"

"Sounds perfect."

They drove in slilance. It was a comfertable silance. IT felt right. Lucas reached over and grabbed her hand. He didnt want to let her go ever. He wanted to protect her for the rest of his life. If he had to live every waking moment with her, he would make sure that nothing like that ever happened to her again. Underneath her tough exterier there was a heart of gold. And that heart desrved to be safe. He was going to make sure it stayed that way. They pulled up in front of the cafe. All the lights were off.

"Lucas why is the cafe closed?"

"I dont know. But it's ok. I will make us something. Come on." Lucas walked in first. He knew why the lights were off. He reached to his right a flicked them on. Everyone jumped out and yelled "SURPRISE."

"Oh my God. You guys." Payton walked up to Brooke and pulled her into a hug.

"Hey buddy. We just wanted you to know that we all love you."

"Thank you P. Sawyer."

"Anytime." They hugged once more. Haley and Nathan walked up to her and both in turn gave her a hug. Brooke whispered in to Haleys ear.

"Have you told him yet?"

" No. We are going to annouce it to everyone tonight."

"Ok but I thought this party was suppose to be about me."

"It is. I just...I.." Haley was all flusttered at what Brooke said. Brooke started bustting up laughing. "What's so funny?"

"You should have seen your face. I was kidding Haley. I would like it if you did that." Haleys face turned beet red. She should have known Brooke was joking.

The party was going good. Everyone made their rounds to tell Brooke how happy they were she was back and how sorry they were for her.Brooke was sterting to feel a little crowded so she went to tell Haley to make her annoucement so that some of the attention would be taken off of her.

"Haley you need to tell everyone now."

"Why now?"

"Please. I cant take it anymore. I need a break. "

"Ok ok. Just calm down. Let me go get Nathan." Haley walked off and Brooke took a deep breath and let it out slowly to try and calm herself.

"Nathan, honey, It's time. Let's go."

"You sure you're ready for this?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

"Ok. Let's do this." He took her hand in his and gave a sqweeze. "Uh...Can I have everyones attention please?" Everyone turned their heads to the happy couple now up in front. "Haley and I have an annoucement."

"Well...as most of you know, Nathan and I were engaged to be married..." Haley was cut off by a voice from the back of the room.

"I knew it she's pregnant."

"Um...no I'm not pregnant. We umm...we got married. I am not Mrs. Scott." Lucas started laughing.

"You guys have got to be joking right?" They both gave him a serious look. "Oh you're serious. Wow. Well congradulations. I'm happy for you guys." Lucas walked forward and enveloped Haley in a hug. Then turned to Nathan and gave him one of those man hugs.

Everyone offered their congrats and hugs. Brooke could finally breath. The focus was taken off of her. The party went on for about anouther couple hours before people started to leave. Brooke stood at the door to say her goodbyes and thank yous. Finally the last person left. She walked up to Lucas and put her arm around his waist.

"Not to shabby there boyfriend."

"Well I try. Did you have fun?"

"Yeah I did. Thank you. You're amazing boyfriend."

"Yeah I am aren't I?"

"Someones cocky. But don't worry. I still love you."

"Mmm. That is a good thing." He pulls her close to him and puts both arms around her. He leans down and kisses her. That night the two of them would spend the night in each others arms. Brooke felt safe lying next to him in bed. But her dreams would still be haunted of images of the terrible night.


	29. It's Raining on Prom Night

It's Raining on Prom Night:

She looked at herself in the mirror feeling a little disappointed with what she saw. She could hear her two best friends laughing and having a good time in the backround. But seeing the scares that were still visable from her attack Brooke felt like she was somehow looking at someone else instead of herself. Just below her right eyes there was thin line set as a painful reminder of that horrible night. The red dress she picked to wear to the prom that once made her in her own opinion look hot now made her feel insecure because just at the bottom of the V there was anouther scar. The flawless skin that once was now looked like farnkinstien the monster she thought to herself. Her hair was pulled half up into a semi-twist with starnd that framed her face with a curl.She was supossed to be happy. It was finally prom night. But she no longer felt like the bubbley Brooke she use to be.

"Brooke? Is everything ok?" Peyton asked as she noticed the tears that were filling her friends eyes.

"Huh? Oh yeah. I'm fine. I just...I'm just happy." She said giving her a weak smile.

"Those don't look like happy tears." Haley said joining in on Peytons concern.

"Really you two. I'm fine. Let's finish getting ready ok."

"Oh no Brooke Davis. I know you. Something is up. Now you can either tell us now and we cane get back to getting ready or you can wait and make us late for prom. It's up to you." Peyton said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Come on Tigger. We're here for you." Haley said putting her hand on Brookes shoulder. Brooke took a deep shaking breath.

"It's just that...I look like Edward Scissorhands girlfriend or something. Not that that would be a bad thing being as its Johnny Depp...but that's besides the point...I look like I've been cut up by his hands." She said pointing at her face.

"Brooke you look beautiful. It's not as bad as you think."

"That's easy for you to say tutorgirl you look drop dead gorgeous. Nathan would love you no matter what you looked like. You could show up wearing a potato sack and he would go gaga over you."

"And so would Lucas for you Brooke. He thinks you are beautiful no matter what you do. Brooke, Lucas looks at you and he sees through to your soul. What's on the outside is not what made him fall in love with you and it's not the most important thing to him. And if it were he would still look at you and see a Goddess. You look amazing Brooke. Believe it or not."

"Not. But thank you Haley. I hope your right."

"She is Brooke. Lucas is going to drop dead by your beauty tonight."

"Thanks you guys. I needed to hear that."

"What are friends for?" Peyton said pulling her into a hug.

The girls finished getting ready with Brooke in a slightly better mood. As the girls finished up there make-up they heard a knock at the door. Peyton decided to be the one to go answer it. All three boys stood in the door way.

"Well, well. Aren't we looking hot tonight?" She said giving them a big smile. Her eyes landed on Jake.

"Peyton...you look...Wow!" Was all that Jake could manage to say. Seeing Peyton in her black dress and hair pulled into a french twist.

"Thank you Jake. Come in guys." She stepped aside so they could enter. Next thing you know Haley comes walking down the in her green dress with her hair in what looked to be a 40's hair style. Nathan eyes nearly bugged out of his head at the sight of her.

"Haley...if I wasn't already married to you I would whisk you away right now and make you my wife. You're beautiful."

"You look pretty nice yourself Mr. Scott."

"Well thank you Mrs. Scott." He pulled her into him and gave her kiss that started off soft but soon heated up. Lucas had to clear his throat to get them to pull apart.

"Why don't you two save that for you're hotel room?" He said winkning at Nathan. That's when Brooke made her way down the steps. Lucas thought he was seeing an angel comeing down from heaven. This girl really had no idea what she did to him. "Brooke I think you are probably going to be the hottest girl there tonight."

"Well, Lucas Scott, you keep talking like that to me we might have to just skip this whole thing and go right to the after party."

"Mmmm, don't tempt me sexy." He kissed her before Nathan did the same thing to him he had done for himself.

"Why don't you two save that for the hotel room?" He spoke in a mocking tone.

"Very funny. Let's get this night started shall we?" All the men pulled out the crosages and placed them on the girls wrist. The girls did the same. Soon they were in the limo and on their way to the prom. The girls all sat on one side of the limo while the boys sat facing them. The girls were talking and laughing at each others jokes while the boys watched in complete aw.

"Can you believe those are our dates." Jake said pointing between the three.

"No kidding. The three hottest girl in school and we managed to win their hearts." Nathan said looking Haley up and down for what felt like the millionth time so far that night.

"Yeah...but my girls thre prettyest." Lucas said smiling at the guys.

"No way dude mine is." Nathan pipped up defending his beautiful bride.

"I'll admit Haley looks hot but Brooke is drop dead gorgeous."

"So is Haley."

"Hey guys, I think it's safe to say we agree to disagree. We all think our girl is hotter. Let's just leave it at that."

"Yeah...your right Jake. Peyton looks hot too."

Brooke looked over at Lucas who was looking at her with a small smile. HE was lost in her beauty. The way she smiled at the jokes being made. The way her eyes seemed to sparkle when she looked his way. The strength he saw in her every day sense her attack. She was an amazing woman. She grew so much even sense he met her. She was becoming the woman he wanted to spend the rest of hie life with. Little did he know that she was thinking almost the same thing. He gave her a stregnth that she didn't know she had. He made her want to be a better person. He was the guy for her like he said. There was no way someone could be this in love.

They arroved at the prom. All the girls linked arms and walked in leaving the boys to watch them retreat into the bathroom to tuch up there make-up. They first went and got all their pictures done before hitting the dance floor. Once again the boys were aw striken watching their woman dance so seductivly. Nathan couldn't help himself. He wrapped his arms around his wife and burried his head in her shoulder. Lucas followed his lead and pulled Brooke to him. He whispered into her ear.

"I don't think you know just how much I am in love with you Brooke Davis." She turned around in his arms to face him.

"I think I have a pretty good idea." She kissed him with as much love as she could pour out in one simple kiss.

"I want to be with you Brooke. In every way. I want this." he said putting his hand upon her heart.

"You have it Lucas. I am yours. I always will be."

"You mean that?"

"With all my heart."

"I have something for you." He pulled a box out of his pocket. It was a simple heart shapped ruby ring with two diamonds on each side. "It's not an engagement ring. Just a promise. Brooke I love you. I want you to know that you have my heart and I will forever belong to you."

"Lucas...it's beautiful. I love it. I love you." They kissed as a slow song came on. But nothing seemed to excist around them. It all just seemed to fade away. That night they would give themselves to each other completely. Not knowing that in five years they would be stand in front of all their friends and family and join their lives forever as Mr. and Mrs. Scott.

Jake and Peyton ended up breaking up because Jake had issues with Jenny's mom. He would have to leave her. But he would leave with a promise that he would be back. Peyton would never fall in love again. Her hear always belonged to Jake.

Haley and Nathan found out she was pregnant not long after graduation. Even though everyone thought Nathan wouldn't be able to handle it. He couldn't be happier to be starting a family with his wife. They were all he cared about now. He still went on to be a big time basketball player. But he never left his wife and child alone. You never saw him without Haley right by his side. Haley was working to become a teacher. She loved working with kids who needed a little extra help. It was her passion. She also would perform at Tric when ever they were in town for a visit. Her music was still a big part of her.

Brooke and Lucas as I said got married. He has a famous novel out called an Unkindness of Ravens. It was his life story. A reminder of how he got to where he is today. He and Brooke got pregnant right away with twins. Brooke had her own clothing line called Clothes over Bros. She was completely happy. After her dad found out he was going to be a grandpa he made it his life goal to make it up to his little girl. Slowly but surely Brooke and her dad were rebuilding their relationship. Brooke wouldn't admit it but this made her life complete. She had her true love, two kids on the way and her dad finally being a parent to her. Life couldn't get better. So needless to say her and Luke lived happily ever after. The fairytail of Brooke and Lucas Scott.

A/N: So there it is. The end of my story. I hope you guys liked it. I'm sorry for it being so short. But I hope that this story is to your liking. I will be writing anouther one that's a total Naley and Brucas one. But a lot of it will be a Brooke and Haley friendship. I hope you all will read it. Thank you for your reviews and for reading my story.

-Bethany


End file.
